amor poraccidente?
by Yuna Hummel
Summary: Kurt sufre un *accidente* y gracias a este, muchas cosas empiezan a asuceder, serán buenas, malas o un poco de ambas?. Sin olvidar que, un chico nuevo entra a Dalton, será para bien o para mal su presencia, y , de que manera afectará a ciertas personitas!
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1:

Un nuevo día daba comienzo en Dalton, los chicos como es su costumbre, se levantaban desde muy tempranas horas para alistarse y estar en su aulas a tiempo para que no los regañaran sus profesores.

En el dormitorio 324, un muchacho de piel *de porcelana* se desperaba luego de haber tenido una noche súper loca luego de haberse dormido a las dos de la madrugada por estar de escandaloso con Wes y David los mejores amigos de Blaine, su amor en secreto.

Y eso que, desde que llegó a ese nuevo colegio luego de haber tenido problemas en su otra escuela, las cosas le iban mejor, todos lo trataban bien y no lo discriminaban por su orientación sexual, que era la misma que la de Blaine.

Se levantó con mucha flojera de su cómoda cama, y con más flojera todavía se duchó y se arregló para ir a clases, pero lo que nunca se esperó es que, al abrir la puerta de su dormitorio, ya se encontraba ahí, como todas las mañanas su gran amigo y el que le salvó el cuello en algunas ocaciones, su fiel amigo Blaine, aunque , realmente el no quería seguir considerando *amigo* a aqué l muchacho, el quería algo más pero pro el maldito destino, NO LO IB A ACONSEGUIR!

-hola Kurt! Buenos días!-

-hola Blaine, buenos días- dijo el chico como respuesta, un poco adormilado por la desvelado ta del día pasado –pudiste dormir un poco?-

-algo, no te mentiré, anoche no quería ni irme a dormir, si no fuera porque hoy había clases- contestó el otro

-bueno mejor vamos al salón, no quiero que el *gato con botas* me vuelva a castigar por llegar tarde y lo más gracioso aquí es que NUNCA LLEGO TARDE Y ME CASTIGA!-

-hay Kurt, yo igual te haría lo mismito si voy pasando y me dicen por el apdo universal de todo Dalton.-

Dicho esto, ambos chicos soltaron la carcajada mayor, y era cierto, Kurt Hummel, el que no rompía ni un plato si no la vajilla completa ya se había ganado el odio de su principal maestro, el de química, porque una ocación el profesor iba pasando a su lado y Kurt lo llamó *gato con botas*, y ese fue el detonante para que dicho hombre le agarrad filo y lo castigara hasta por respirar.

La clase pasó con calma, tuvieron suerte de que no les haya ido mal con el tipo, y pareciera que en las demás clases les fue igual de bien, hasta que, tuvieron una hora libre debido a que el maestro de cálculo no había llegado.

La gran mayoría de los estudiantes se encontraba n en diversos puntos del colegio, unos en la cfetería, otros en los dormitorios, otros por ahí regados en los jardines, donde se encontraran un lugar ahí se asentaban a matar el rato, hasta que, en un punto en especial se reunió un gran número de alunos, al parecer iba a ocurrir algo grande.

Lo que sucedía era lo siguiente, Wes y David, en compañía de Kurt, estaban en la parte superior de las escaleras principales del colegio, los tres chicos estaban parados, ahí, a punto de hacer algo, porque habían atraído la atención de mucho público.

-entonces, te apuntas?-

-ya te dije que NO!, lo que dices es completamente estúpido, arriesgado y …ya mencioné estúpido?- fue la contestación del pobre Hummel quien se encontraba discutiendo por un tonto reto que David había planteado.

-hay vamos amigo no seas un aguado como Blaine!, mira Wes y yo lo hacemos a cada rato y es divertido!-

-PERO YO APRECIO MI VIDA! Esa es la pequeña diferencia!-

-Kurt eres un gallina a caso?- retó Wes para ver si así lograban que aceptara.

-no soy ningún gallina y…-

No pudo acabar porque en menos de lo que canta una gallina, digo ngallo, ambos chicos ya se encontraban cacareando y aleteando como gallinas mientras gritaban * aquí hay un gallina, aquí hay un gallina!* cosa que causó una gran burla por parte del *público invitado* y la furia en la víctima.

-CON QUE SOY UN COBARDE NO?...ahora mismo se van a callar!- dijo Kurt a modo de defensa, y estaba dispuestoa probarles lo contrario de sus burlas, sin pensarlo, tomó la patineta de Wes y se puso en posición para realizar el maldito desafío.

Por otro lado, Blaine iba buscando a Kurt por todas partes hasta que escuchó a un grupo de chicos comentar que al parecer, había otro chiflado que aceptó el reto de David de bajar las escaleras en patineta, y aunque Blaine no estaba de acuerdo en semejante idiotez porque era arriesgadísima, no pudo controlar sus ganas de saber que idiota se había condenado. Siguió a aquél grupito de muchachos y se quedó observando desde una distancia prundencial hasta que empezó a oir muchso murmullos entre los que estaban cercanos a el.

-pobre, es un chico muy lindo para que termine así de mal, se condenó solo- dijo uno

-es cierto, su rostro es tan perfecto y se lo hará pedacitos en cinco segundos- alegó otro

-de quien estarían hablando?- se preguntó asi mismo el mreno puesto que aún no se le pasaba por la cabeza quien podía ser la víctima de este mes.

Kurt por su lado, ya se hallaba listo y en posición para bajar, Wes le había dicho que cuando contaran tres, seria empujado por David cuesta abajo y tenía que bajar toda la escalera en la dichosa patineta, el chico de ojos bonitos aceptó sin siquiera pensar, que aquél loco reto, iba a traerle graves consecuencias.

Blaine, sin poder aguantarse la tentación de reirse un rato, se abrió paso entre la multitud y al ver, quien estaba parado al pie de esa escalera, casi pega un brinco, como se les ocurría decirle a el?, de todos A EL?, ese era el colmo de los colmos, pensó para si mismo y también en una buena forma de matarlos por semejante estupidez. Ya iba a ir hacia ellos a decirles unas cuantas verdades cuando escuchó el ta temible..TRES de wes.

Kurt sin previo aviso fue empujado para abajo por David y empezó el descenso, los chicos que estaban cerca de ese sitio se hicieron a u lado para no mancharse con la sangre que seguramente iba a correr ahí, ya que, casi a la mitad de la escalera, el objeto con ruedas se atascó pero Kurt al no estar asegurado y mucho menos saber utilizar una cosa de esas, salió literalmente volando y teniendo como destino el suelo de la planta baja.

-me debes cinco dólares- dijo Wes a su compañero quien veía shockeado la escena, no se esperaban eso y lo que pasó a continuación mucho menos.

Blaine había corrido a ayudar a su pequeño amigo, y cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, pudo oír claramente como este, lloraba, y se percató igual de que su pierna derecha se encontraba aplastada por el propio peso de su cuerpo.

-Kurt…estás bien?, haber deja te ayudo a levantarte- dijo el moreno muy preocupado por el chico, quien al sentir el movimiento que uiso hacer su compañero, lanzó un alarido de dolor horrible.

-Blaine…me duele…me duele mucho mi perina! ME DUELE!-

En ese momento, cayeron en la cuenta de que no solo habían hecho la peor babosada del mundo si no que igual un compañero salió las timado, y sin pensarlo comenzaron a movilizarse para socorrerlo.

-Wes trae al director ..pero como vas..muévete!- gritó Blaine fuera de si mientras trataba de calmar a Kurt quien seguía gritando de dolor por su pierna lastimada.

No pasaron ni diez minutos cuando el director del colegio ya estaba presente en en la escena del accidente, preguntando que sucedió, quien fue el responsable y que correrían cabezas por ello. David por su parte, había llamado ya a una ambulancia porque era obvio que ese chico necesitaba atención médica urgente, Blaine , estaba echo un mar de nervios, Kurt no dejaba de gritar por el dolor, sus compañeros estaban inmóviles por lo ocurrido, sus amigos estaba de un lado a otro haciendo lo que podían y el, el solamente pensaba en como matar a ese par porque eso fue su culpa.

TO BE CONTINUED!


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2:

(narra Blaine)

Me siento impotente, sin poder hacer nada mientras veo como sufre, como grita por el dolor, malditos sean esos dos ya me las voy a cobrar! Porque ya han hecho bastantes, no es la primera vez que agarran a Kurt para sus bromitas, pero ahora mi prioridad es él, que esté bien y claro que…supadre no me quiera asesinar por esto.

Nos encontrábamos en el hospital de Westerville, y digo *nios* PORQUE YA ESTABAN PRESENTES LOS PADRES DE Kurt y su hermano Finn quien solo me miraba con cara de * si algo le pasa, te mato*, a mi , en ese momento no me importó su mirada mortal, solo quería saber como estaba, que tan grave fue la lesión así sabría que tan grave serái la muerte de Wes y David.

Mi mente se encontraba maquinando diversas formas de tortura, cuando salió el médico q ue se había encargado de la situación, era una chica, no pasaba de sus veinticinco años, rubia de ojos bonitos no lo negaré pero todo mundo sabe, eso no me importa, se acercó a nosotros preguntando por la familia del chico que había atendido y en seguida el padre se levantó de su asiento para indicar que el era el responsable.

-bien señor Hummel, la cosa es así, el chico tiene la perina rota, deberá tener un yeso por dos meses, deberá usar muletas para moverse hasta que le retiremos el yeso y quiero saber, como sucedió esto?-

Vaya que esa mujer no se iba con rodeos! Lo soltó todo riectamente y eso me sorprendió basantte, no usó el típico cuento médico de..no le mentiré, la cosa es así. Inclusive yo me quedé boquiabierto cuando la oí hablar.

-bueno señorita, la verdad ni yo lo se! A mi me hablaron del colegio de mi hijo indicándome que sufrió un accidente y que lo trajeron aquí! No se más detalles- dijo el padre, muy desconcertado.

-yo se..como pasó- dije para calmar las cosas a lo que me voltearon a ver sin siquiera pensarlo y con sus miradas me indicaron que hablara –se cayó, por la escalera principal de la escuela porque, uno de los alumnos dejó una patineta tirada y Kurt salió disparado por ella, eso fue´lo que pasó- obviamente era la verdad pero alterada, si decía al pie de la letra lo que pasó, seguramente se encargaría Finn de matar a ese par y eso era cosa mía, solo mía.

-jóvenes, de veras que no tiene respeto por su vida, pero cuando crezcan lo entenderán mejor, ahora, mis indicaciones son simples, no por esta lesión el muchacho dejará dos meses el colegio, por lo que me dicen está en Dalton, una escuela en la que los alumnos viven, así que, podrá estar ahí, hacer su vida pero, lo que si, no deberá ir a clases durante una semana entera, me expliqué?-

-puede quedarse en Dalton?- pregunté, esperanzado que me dijera que si, pero me vió con cara de *no oiste lo que dije?*,, y con eso me quedó claro que …si podía quedarse ahí.

-tiene alguien en la escuela que pueda ocuparse de el en este tiempo?- preguntó la chica viendo a cada uno de nosotros.

-si, si tiene a alguien, me tiene a mi- esperen..dije que me tenía a mi?, que clase de respuesta fue esa!, ya me estaba ofreciendo para algo que ni siquiera se, si Kurt está o no de acuerdo! Que pasa contigo Blaine?, creo que el golpe me afectó a mi en ves de a él

Por su parte, los padres de Kurt me vieron un poco , por no decir muy desconfiados puesto que solo me han visto unas cuantas veces, pero en ese momento parecía no importarles nada más que la segurida d de su hijo.

Sin más que decir, la doctora nos permitió pasar a verlo, pidiendo que fuéramos uno a uno y que sus padres pasaran a su oficina para que les diera la receta con los medicamentos respectivos para su recuperación.

No me lo pensé mucho y fui el primero en entrar a verle, Finn me había dado ese derecho, así que me encaminé sin más a la habitación donde se encontraba.

-abrí la puerta sin hacer mucho ruido, que tal si andaba dormido y lo despertaba?, no quería eso, solo el recordar las escenas que viví hace unas horas aún circulaban mi mente, el, en el suelo, el dolor que sentía, el dolor que yo sentí por que pude haber detenido esa locura y sin embargo, reaccioné tarde.

-Kurt?- pregunté mientras tomaba asiento junto a el y sujetaba su mano, tuve suerte de que estaba despierto cuando entré por lo que me volteó a ver con rostro algo perdido.

-Blaine?, que pasó?, todo me duele!- exclamó mientras se intentó incorporar para sentarse y estar más cómodo.

-no te levantes!- fue lo que le dije, poniendo mi mano en su pecho para regresarlo a su antigua posición. –tuviste un accidente en Dalton, y te trajimos al hospital, tendrás una pierna enyesada por dos meses y tienes suerte que podrás quedarte en la escuela.

TO BE CONTINUED!


	3. Chapter 3

º

Capítulo 3:

(narra Kurt)

No se ni en que momento llegué aquí, solo recuerdo a una bola de chicos gritando a mi alrededor, otros ni se movían, recuerdo igual al director gritando a Wes y David hasta de lo que se morirían por lo que pasó. Recuerdo igual una ambulancia, paramédicos, movimiento y Blaine a mi lado diciendo que todo estaría bien.

Cuando me dí cuenta, ya estaba en este lugar, porque rayos me dolía mi pierna?, si era obvio que me la había lastimado pero, era un dolor tan horrible que tuvieron que darme algo para el dolor y que me dejara tocar y manipular pos los médicos, algo era segurito, me cobraría esta contra esos dos en cuanto regresara a la escuela.

Luego, pareciera que hubo un espacio muerto en mi mente porque ya no se que más pasó hasta que oí la voz de Blaine que me llamaba, esa voz, pareciera ser como una alarma que me sacara del más oscuro y profundo letargo porque así fue!, apenas oí mi nombre, como por arte de magia desperté y ahí estaba él, sujetando mi mano justo a lado mío, me traté de levantar pero el me detuvo, y al preguntarel que rayos sucedió, me dijo todo.

-vaya, me esperé lo que sea menos una fractura- fue lo que se me ocurrió, aún andaba medio ido por lo que me dieron para el dolor.

-pero descuida Kurt, que tu padre aceptó luego de mucho renegar, que te quedes en la escuela, cuando le dije que sería yo quien….- no pudo terminar, pareciera que algo lo frenase, así que me aventuré a preguntarle.

-tu..que?- le insistí para que siguiera, pero su mirada era como si hubiese echo algo que no debió de hacer.

-yo…yo dije que te …cuidaría en el colegio y…creo que…debí preguntarte antes si estabas de acuerdo con eso- terminó de hablar, no pude evitarlo y solté una risilla, y cuando me pude medio calmar ví su cara de *que te causa gracia?* a lo que le dije, que como me podría enojar por algo así?, era lo más tierno que alguien hubiese hecho alguna vez por mi, me sentía afortunado de tener a alguien como él a mi lado, que se preocupase por mi y se que, si el estuviese en mi lugar, yo estaría haciendo lo mismo pero sinceramente a nadie le deseo estar en mi lugar.

-oye…Blaine, no sabes cuantos días estaré aquí?-

-pues…mañana mismo te irás a casa, digo, a la escuela, digo..ahi ya ni se lo que digo- volvió a poner esa carita de confusión que tanto adoro de él, esperen un segundo…que acabo de decir? A caso dije que adoraba su cara de confusión? No, no, no!" segurito era obra de los mugres medicamentos! Por dios Kurt que te pasa?, a caso te..estás enamorando de tu mejor amigo?, si claro, ahora resulta estoy peleando con mi propia consciencia, pues bien consciencia, perdiste la batalla….así es, estoy perdidamente enamorado de Blaine Anderson pero por baboso, nunca se lo voy a decir!.

-Kurt, tierra llamando a Kurt, oye te encuentras ahí? Ehy!-

Alguien me llamaba, pero yo pensando ahí en mi feliz mundo de maravillas en como sería si me animase a declarar mis sentimientos al chico que ahora mismo me chasqueaba los dedos en la cara…me chasqueaba los dedos en mi cara? Es cierto! Blaine estaba ahí! Sacudí la cabeza como queriendo olvidar lo que pensaba y regresar a mi mundo.

-si, perdona, es que…aún ando algo perdido, por lo que me dieron para el dolor- soy patético para inventarme excusas y si le agregamos que soy un pésimo mentiroso, creo que si entrase a un concurso de mentirosos me descalifican por mentiroso, pero esta vez el destino me sonrió porque parece que se la ha creido, bien, ahora a seguir el juego.

-no debes volver a Dalton?-

-si pero no lo haré, el director está bastante ocupado hablando con el par de demonios aquellos y con sus padres como para preocuparse si estoy ahí o no, además, sirve que me quedo a cuidarte esta noche.-

Rayos, estaba perdido, tendría en mi propia cara a la persona que más adoro en este mundo y me carcome el maldito hecho de que no se lo puedo decir!. Bueno de que puedo puedo, la cosa es ..quiero hacerlo? Y si lo hago y no me corresponde?, esto necesito hablarlo con alguien, y se quien es ese alguien pero lo haré en cuanto pueda dar cinco pasos sin ayuda.

En eso estaba mi cabecita loca cuando entró mi padre a mi habitación seguido de Carole y Finn, los tres lucían cansados y no s culpo, conducir desde Lima hasta aquí no está a la vuelta de la esquina, mi padre se acercó a mi para empezar a hablar.

-Kurt, tenemos que volver a casa, Finn tiene clases mañana y nosotros necesitamos descansar porque mañana debemos conducir desde casa hasta aquí para llevarte a Dalton- dijo mi padre con tono serio, era de esos tonos que no puedes renegar porque no puedes y se acabó.

-por favor hijo, cuídate mucho, la verdad nos asustamos muchísimo cuando nos llamaron de Dalton para decirnos que habías sufrido un accidente.- dijo Carole con rostro preocupado.

-si viejo, oye, no inventes, no todos los días te caes por una escalera en una patineta, debes tener más cuidado, segurito ibas pensando en el…- Finn no acabó su frase puesto que le lancé una mirada de *cállate* porque sabía lo que iba a decir y no quería que lo soltara.

Luego, mi padre volteó a ver a Blaine, ya me estaba preparando para saltar a su defensa puesto que conocía perfectamente a papá y no se tendría piedad con él, digamos que la primera vez que lo vió, no dio la imagen que esperaba, es decir, en mi cama, con uan cruda que ni yo me esperaba y mi padre ni siquiera sabía de su *existencia* en casa esa noche, no es la mejor forma de presentarle a tu mejor amigo. Ya me estaba preparando para defenderlo con uñas y dientes de ser necesario cuando ví que puso una mano sobre su hombro para decirle.

-cuida bien de mi muchacho, porfavor es lo más valioso que tengo, y te lo estoy confiando a ti- fueron las palabras que mi padre le dijo, yo por mi parte me quedé inmóvil, me esperaba lo que sea, amenazas, una mirada fulminante, amenazas de mirada fulminante, pero menos eso!

-no se preocupe señor Hummel, le prometo NO, le juro que cuidaré como a mi vida a Kurt porque yo lo a….precio mucho, si eso dije- pero que demonios fue eso! A caso Blaine quiso decir otra cosa?, si claro quiso decir otra cosa y se frenó! Vamos Kurt pon a trabajar tus mil neuronas y piensa, que quiso decir?, ahora no tengo ni ganas de pensar, me siento feliz, mi padre confía en él, y él se ha comprometido a cuidar de mi soy el chico más feliz de este mundo!.

Mi padre se dispuso a salir de la habitación junto a Finn puesto que Carole había ido al auto a sacar no se que cosa porque ni atención presté cuando se voltearon para decirle una última cosita a Blaine.

-más te vale que nada malo le suceda a mi hijo o tu y yo tendremos una charla violenta- ahora el tono de mi papá era de miedo, si, ese era el Burt Hummel que conozco.

-lo mismo te digo niño bonito, Kurt está en tus manos, le vuelve a pasar algo, y te echaré a todo el club Glee encima- ese fue Finn esta vez, ahora si esso eran los locos que tenía por familia. Salieron de la habitación dejándonos solos, con una seña de mi mano le di a entender al pobre que podía respirar, pasaron unos minutos de silencio, incómodo silencio, no sabía que decirle par a que se le pasaran las amenazas de ese par, y él, bueno que me esperaba? Acababa de ser advertido de una agresión masiva!, pero el silencio fue roto cuando entró Carole nuevamente y esta vez venía con una pequeña mochila en la cual pude visualizar ropa limpia y mis adoradas cremas faciales, me conocía tan bien aquella mujer! La adoraba por eso!.

-toma hijo, sabía que querrías esto y que no importara donde estés las necesitarías ja, ja, te conozco de arriba a bajo, y también hay una muda de ropa limpia para que te cambies mañana- me dijo la dama extendiendo el paquete, ya lo iba a tomar cuando una mano se me adelantó y no tuve más remedio que quedarme ahí sentando como chile.

Carole esbozó una gran, gran sonrisa antes de darme un beso en la mejilla y diciendo que me iría a ver al colegio si todo marchaba bien, así, abandonó la habitación volviendo a dejarnos a mi y a Blaine , ahora conocido como el enfermero alpha, solos.

TO BE CONTINUED! 


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos antes que nada!

Muchas gracias a los que se han tomado la molestia de leer mi fanfic!

Quiero pedir una disculpa gigante a los lectores si por alguna razón, se han confundido para leer, explico. Estoy aprendiendo apenas a manejar esta cosa y me confundí horrible a la hora de actualizar, cuando quise componerlo ya no busqué como arreglarlo y si alguien sabe, se lo voy a agradecer muchísimo!

ANIXITA: gracias por tu RR, tomaré en cuenta tu opinión y no, no me molesta, por cierto gracias por darme el permiso de lo de tu frase mágica, ya ví donde va perfectamente n.n!

Respecto al relajo de los capítulos lo pongo así, el capítulo que dice *chapter 3*, es el uno, y el uno es el dos, perdónenme por todo este show, como dije, estoy aprendiendo a usar esto U.U

JULIELOVESKURT. Muchas gracias por comentar mi fanfic!, si, trataré de cuidar (nmo..no trataré voy a cuidar( mi uso de mayúsculas, como dije, soy nueva en esto del fanfic y más de algo que no es anime X.X. claro que leerás más de mi, eso tenlo por segurito n.n, tengo ya veinte capis escritos de esta historia y, aunque Blaine se las va a cobrar por lo que le hicieron a Kurt ese par de locos, demorará en que lo haga

BIEN CHICOS, AQUÍ VIENE EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO!

Fecha de inscripción: 31/05/2011 

Tema: Re: Fic klaine. Amor...por accidente? CAP 20 part 2! (actualizado) Dom Jun 05, 2011 7:42 pm

que tal chicooos y chicaaaass?  
>no se si sea por el exeso de azucr que he ingerido en este día pero hoy sicapítulo largo! de tres hojitas que hago en word hoy les hice cinco hojaaass!<p>

disfrutad!,,y gracias por los comentarios me inspiran a seguirle!

ENJOY!

Capítulo 4:

(narra Kurt)

Vaya, tan rápido pasó la noche? Por lo visto si, la verdad no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que dormí tan mal, oh esperen! Nunca había dormido tan malgasta apenas..unas horas! Otro motivo más para odiar los hopitales, que, si no lo sabían? Detesto los hopitales no se, tantas películas que he visto sobre locos psicópatas que están tras las fachadas de médicos me han hecho dudar de estos tipos con vatas blancas y títulos de *recíen graduado de la facultad*, dejando mis locuras matutinas de lado, abro pesadamente mis ojitos, que preferiría no abrir pero tengo que, si por mi fuera no me habría quedado en este horrible sitio pero tenía que hacerlo, lo único bueno de esto fue, que Blaine se quedó conmigo toda la noche y supongo que él, la pasó peor que yo, un momento NADIE LA PUEDE PASAR PEOR QUE YO!, tengo una pierna eneysada, en una posición incómoda hasta para un mono, traigo mi misma ropa de anoche, si el uniforme de la escuela y no he comido nada desde el almuerzo, si, nadie la puede pasar peor que yo!.

Giro mi rostro a la derecha y tal como la noche anterior ahí estaba Blaine, dormido sobre una silla, no puedo evitar soltar una risilla porque me recuerda a las gallinas! Ja, ja, las gallinas! O que rayos estoy pensando!, solo me faltaba compararlo con un gallo o un pollito, y creanme lo hubiese echo de no ser porque la puerta de mi habitación se abrió dejando paso a una enfermera que traía al parecer una cosa con forma de bandeja de comida, el ruido que hizo la chica al entrar me terminó de despertar y de paso despertó a la gallina DIGO aBlaine que al moverse de su *cómoda* posición se quejó por un dolor en su cuello, (si duermes así toda una noche, es obvio que te dolerá el cuello!), pero pareció no importarle puesto que se levantó para recibir la bandeja que la joven estaba por poner sobre mi, al ver que no era necesario aquello, la chica se retiró no sin antes avisarme que en unas horas me darían el alta, si adios horrible lugar , y hola mi adorada habitación en Dalton!.

Blaine por su parte, se acercó más a donde me encontraba, su cercanía era tal que podía sentir el aroma de su perfume y eso que era del día anterior igual!, podía ver igual sus hermosos ojos, que eran adornados por unas ojeras, no tan notorias pero las tenía, producto de una mala noche igual y falta de sueño, que mal me sentía por eso!. Pero ya no pude seguir echando en mi propia cara la culpa porque se había sentado ya a mi lado, a mi lado! No me pregunten como rayos cabíamos en esa cama de hospital que ni yo lo se, y con la bandeja sobre sus piernas se disponía a ayudarme a comer, MOMENTO que? Que estaba a punto de hacer?.

-e…espera, espera!- le dije rápidamente antes que mi cara se terminara de poner en mil colores. –puedo, puedo solo es decir, me rompí la pierna no el brazo! No necesitas hacer esto, ya es bastante con que te hayas quedado la noche entera!- y ahí va de nuevo mi pelea con mi consciencia (vamos Kurt, lo deseas, te mueres porque lo haga!) oh cállate consciencia que eso no es verdad…pero a quien engaño? Claro que me muero de ganas y si para que tuviera tanta atención de su parte tenía que fracturarme, debí haberlo echo hace años!. Marcador' consciencia dos, Kurt cero.

-no es molestia Kurt, para nada, además…no creo que estés en condiciones de hacerlo tu- que quería decirme Blaine con esa frase? A que se refería con…que no podía hacerlo? Y es cuando caí en el veinte, al ver que si mirada se posaba en mi brazo derecho, llevé mi vista a ese punto y pude observar un ligero vendaje que había sobre mi muñeca, que, igual me rompí eso y no me lo dijeron?, no pude aguantar y con solo mirarle le pedía respuestas y procedió a responder.

-am, supongo que se me fue decirte, tuvieron que…no me hagas continuar porque me golpearás si termino-

-sigue, porque rayos tengo un vendaje en mi muñeca?- ya me estaba ganando el nervio, si Blaine era el único que sabía de mi odio y temor a los hospitales y ahora no quería decirme algo que seguro aumentará ese temor?, y estaba atinándole en eso de que lo golpearía si no me dice.

-bien..no digas que no te lo advertí- suspiró resignadamente y procedió- ayer cuando llegaste aquí, estabass tan dolido por la fractura al grado que no podían ni tocarte ni con la punta del dedo porque lanzabas alaridos horribles, tanto que hasta a mi me erizaban y eso que yo estaba afuera evitando que tu padre me asesinara junto a Finn, así que pidieron autorización a tu padre para poderte aplicar un sedante y que te dejaras *controlar* para que pudieran curarte, y no me hagas contarte todos los improperios que estabas lanzando a todos los que estaban a tu alrededor que aún soy muy inocente para decir esas palabras.

Con razón! Ya decía yo que entre suceso y suceso había un tiempo muerto! Eso que no podía recordar ni aunque me diera de golpes con la pared era por ese sedante! Con razón ahora caigo en la cuenta de porque ayer me sentái perdido, porque no sentía lo incómodo de mi pierna y porque sentía entumida mi manita!...esto ameritaba dulce venganza y se como cobrarla, pero no aquí ni ahora, aunque, debo admitir, como se puede vengar con el estómago vacío?, fue en eso que mi estómago empezó a clamar por comida y creo que fui bastante ovbio porque Blaine esbozó una sonrisa divertida al tiempo que tomaba un poco del alimento de la bandeja para ofrecérmelo.

Sin pensarlo, lo acepté, no voy a negar me sentí en el cielo!, pero enseguida recordba que me había ocultado algo tan crucial como lo del sedante, que caía nuevamente a l realidad y mi pensamiento de que Blaine Anderson me las pagaría no salía de mi cabeza. Sin darnos cuenta, ya me había acabado absolutamente todo, waw si que tenía hambre.

-vaya, pensé que no lo comerías todo- me dijo con una sonrisa de esas que me encanta verle –por cierto, lamento no haberte contado lo otro Kurt pero si te lo decía, eras capaz de cortar cabezas- ahora si me terminó de convencer, no podía cobrar venganza contra este hombre, no podía! Era mi vida, mi todo! Rayos maldito enamoramiento!.

Hubiera ninciado otra lucha con mi consciencia cuando la puerta se abrió nuevamente y esta vez era mi papá acompañado por Carole que venían seguramente a llevarnos a la escuela.

-hijo buenos días, dormiste bien?- preguntó mi papá, si claro dormí excelente que a caso no ves mi cara de buenas?, como preguntaba semejante cosa, pero como no quiero darles un pie para que m e manden a casa opté por decirle que si, nada fuera de lo usual, pero de inmediato posó su mrada en Blaine que aún seguía sentado junto a mi, ahora si, adiós vida.

-tu, estuviste aquí todao al noche hijo?- le preguntó al pobre que ya se estaba preparando para morir y cuando escuchó que mi padre lo llamaba, levantó la vista y le asintió.

-muchas gracias, me daba miedo que nuestro pequeño se quedase solo en este sitio y más con el pánico que le tiene a los doctores, muchas gracias por quedarte con él pero..como te justificarás en la escuela?- preguntó Carole.

-ni se dieron cuenta de mi ausencia o de lo conhtrario ya me hubiera llamado mi padere para reclamarme que rayos hacía fuera de la escuela puesto que le hubie ran notificado así que no se preocupe señora Carole-

-bueno Kurt, te dejamos para que te cambies de ropa, traes el uniforme desde ayer y aún tenemos que ir a Dalton para hablar con el director, mostrar el justificante que te saa de clases una semana, y que te permitan el uso de medicamentos sin problemas, y también para explicar la ausencia de este jovencito- dijo refiriéndose a Blaine que solo bajó la vista como avergonzado, la cosa es, avergonzado de que?.

-necesitas ayuda para cambiarte Kurt?- preguntó Carole

-no..esá bien, lo dije y lo repito, es mi pierna no mi brazo-

Así, mis padres salieron, pero, Blaine seguía ahí, porque el no había salido igual? Bueno no es que me incomode su presencia pero…me incomoda que me vea. Bueno ya saben, sin nada puesto! Eso ni siquiera a mi padre se lo permito desde los diez años, no importa, me medio incorporo un poco sobre la cama y caigo en la cuenta de que si …necesitaré ayuda para cambiarme, solo un poquito, y es ahí cuando Blaine me ve con esa cara de *lo sabía* y se acercó a mi nuevamente, ambos estábamos nerviosos, yo por tenerlo tan cerca y el por estar ahí paradote y ni saber si preguntar, ayudarme o seguirme mirando.

-que…tengo algo en la cara?- le dije, rayos Kurt que te pasa el día de hoy? Me cargo un humor de perros y es porque no dormí nada bien y cuando no duermo tengo un humor peor que de novia enojada porque el galán la deja plantada en el teléfono.

-es que…bueno..quieres que te ayude?- ahora si puedo desmayarme? A caso me ofreció su ayuda? Vamos Hummel no te hagas el difícil y dile que si!, y como si mi cuerpo tuviera vida propia, mis labios articularon ese *si* sumado a un *por favor*.

La verdad no me hagan entrar en detalles de cómo fue esa *ayuda* porque no lo haré de todos modos ñaca, ñaca, solo se que cuando menos me lo esperé ya estaba con otra muda de ropa, más cómoda que mi uniforme de Dalton y mi padre ya estaa dentro de la habitación listo para llevarme de vuelta a mi vida.

Salimos del hospital, yo por OVBIAS causas tuve que hacerlo en una silla de ruedas la cual era empujada por Carole y Blaine se mantuvo a una distancia prudencial de ambos por su seguridad. Suerte que el hospital era público o si no, el dineral que se hubiera ido solo por ese *pequeño* incidente, igual tuve suerte que las medicinas no fueron costosas y que no eran muchas, solo unas pastillas para el dolor, y no se que tanta cosa más, también odio los medicamentos!.

Subimos al auto de papá, entre el y Blaine me ayudaron a subir a la parte trasera a la par que Blaine se sentaba a mi lado y esto sonará raro pero mi pierna herida la apoyé sobre las suyas según que para que *esté elevada* ajá, y luego caerán cerditos desde el cielo no?, no se ni cuanto tiempo fue pero cuando me di cuenta estábamos de vuelta en aquél imponente edificio, jamás pensé que me alegraría tanto de volver a clases, si tomamos en cuenta que yo vivo ahí, y que podría hacerme pato una semana enterita! Aunque no se me liberaba de hacer la tarea, y de ir a ensayar con los Warblers eso no me molestaba para nada era mi *hora* favorita, y con la misma ayuda con la que subí al auto, me ayudaron a bajarme, solo que esta vez, no usé una silla de ruedas, momentito, si no usaría eso, como iría hasta dentro? Osea no tenía ni cuarenta y ocho horas de fractura y no puedo usar muletas hasta pasado mínimo un més! Entonces?.

Ahí estaba de nuevo pensando mi cabeza cuando sentí que fui separado del asiento del auto por unos brazos, cuando alcé mi vista para ver si era mi papá, gran sorpresa me llevé al ver que era Blaine quien me cargaba!, me tomó fuertemente entre sus brazos y seguimos a mis padres hasta el despacho del director quien al vernos puso una cara de * oyh, ya sabía que acabarían juntos ustedes dos* pero al ver a mis padres quitó esa cara de Sherlock y nos recibió a los cuatro.

-buenos días señor director, en primer lugar quiero agradecerle por todo lo que hizo por Kurt ayer debido a la caida sufrida, en segunda- bla, bla, bla, así estuvo mi papá con su listado de cosas y yo, yo seguía en brazos de Blaine, que feliz era en ese momento! Hasta que…- y por último quisiera pedirle que no reporte a este joven por no haber llegado a dormir a la escuela ayer, se quedó cuidando a mi hijo en el hospital porque mi esposa, mi hijo y yo teníamos que volver a lima- cuando dijo eso, ví la cara del director de *no estuviste aquí' ni me fijé*, la suerte nos acompañó porque le dijo a Blaine que no lo reportaría ya que hizo una acción solidaria pero que no se l e hiciera costumbre andar fuera de la academia en la noche, que no era correcto y un sermón de cerca de diez minutos sobre la seguridad e integridad física de un ser humano.

-muy bien muchacho- empezó el director. –no tendrás problemas con las clases, pasaré este justificante a tus maestros pero deberás entregar los deberes, además debido a esta situación, te cambiaremos a tu compañero de cuarto, te íbamos a dar a un chico nuevo que entró pero…dadas las circunstancias y que el joven Anderson se ofreció a atenderte hasta que te quiten ese yeso, enviaré al chico nuevo a uno de los dormitorios de primer año, y al señor Anderson lo enviaré al tuyo, bien sin más que decir, pueden retirarse, señor Hummel un gusto conocerle y no se preocupe tendré presente todo este asunto sobre su hijo para que no haya ni un solo percance con nadie- concluyó el señor director estrechando la mano de mi papá en señal de respeto, mi mamá se matuvo callada toda la conversación mirando de reojo a mi papá, luego a mi y Blaine y luego a una mosca que rondaba por ahí.

Tras concluir con esta charla, mis padres salieron y de tras de ellos nosotros, yo aún seguía en brazos de Blaine, así que mi padre se volteó y le dijo algo en su oído que no pude escuchar, tras esto le dio una hoja doblada por la mitad, supuse que era el orden de los medicamentos y cada cuanto debía tomarlos así que no me importó seguí soñando despierto.

-cuídalo mucho Blaine, estaremos al pendiente cualquier cosa- dijo Carole tras darme un beso en la mejilla y posar una mano sobre el hombro de mi compañero.

-así lo haré señora, no se preocupe, ahora que compartiré cuarto con él, podré vigilarlo día, tarde y noche- dijo esbozando una de esas sonrias que te calman hasta los nervios, y con eso mi mamá se quedó tranquila y mi padre, no muy feliz, pero igual se tranquilizó, así que nos encaminamos a los dormitorios, suerte que el mio estaba en el tercer piso, SUERTE? Si sobre todo suerte!. Llegamos hasta mi dormitorio y al entrar, fui puesto sobre mi cama con una delicadeza que hasta me sorprendí por ella!, mis papás por su parte me dijeron que cualquier cosa les avisara, que tuviera a Finn contactado por el face, que le mantuviese al tanto de las cosas por aquí y etc,, etc,, etc.

Ahí me encontraba en mi caman, recostado, con una almohada que levantaba mi pierna herida y un Blaine que me miraba con una expresión de ternura, aún no se, que pasa por aquí pero tendré tiempo de averiguarlo pero en ese momento arribaron como dos tormentas los causantes de que yo estuviera en cama, si Wes y David.

-VIEJO! Perdona, perdona, perdona, perdona! No fue nuestra intención lastimarte!- dijo Wes en tono muy dramático

-es más ni siquiera pensamos que te lastimarías!- ahora era David quien hablaba.

-pues ahí estuvo el chiste dueto de baboso que no piensan nunca!- ahora era Blaine que les gritaba. –deberían hacerles una invesilectomía haber si se les quita lo idiotas a los dos!- ahora si Blaine estaba molesto, realmente no era culpa de los dos, no se esperaban que algo así pasase, aunque yo no tenía en mis planes romperme una pierna a tres semanas de las regionales!

-ya, tranquilos los tres!, ustedes- dije señalando al dueto culpable. –el que me pidan perdón no me quitará este yeso, así que ni le sigan de cualquier modo en parte es mi responsabilidad porque acepté su maldito retito todo para que me dejarna de llamar *gallina Hummel* y en segunda, que les dijo el director?, los regañó? Los va a suspender?- pregunté, la verad era que me ganaba la curiosidad de saber que les harían a ese par por su chiste.

-pues...nos dijeron que…

TO BE CONTINUED!

Más al rato subo más capítulos, tengo ya varios escritos solo es cosa de subirlos, acepto de todo reviews, amenazas, reviews de amenazas, amenazas de muerte, inclusive acepto slushies XDDD


	5. Chapter 5

Lectores!

Agradezco mucho sus RRS!, me inspiran a seguir subiendo capítulos!

Nuevamente, disculpas gigantes por si tiene faltas ortográficas, a partir de aquí ya no habrá..muchas XD estoy aprendiendo a usar aún el y si, dá mucha lata si eres nueva (como yo…comprenderé), mejoraré eso

ACLARACIONES: lo que vean entre paréntesis (), es lo que dicen la conciencia de quien está narrando

Ahora si…

ENJOY!

Capítulo 5:

(narra Blaine)

La fase del dichoso hospital se acabó, ya estamos de vuelta en nuestra querida escuela, mis brazos ya ni los siento porque tuve a Kurt cargando cerca de media hora seguida pero eso no me importa, ni me importa el echo de no haber dormido bien, lo importante es que ya está aquí, y que yo estoy con él, a su lado y que lo podré cuidar y tener pretexto para tener mano larga. NO, NO , NO! Blaine Anderson que pensamientos son estos! Ya me está afectando el juntarme con Wes y David y sus series esas extrañas como me dijeron que se llamaban? A si ánimes, esas condenadas caricaturas que ya me empezaron a pervertir la mente!, ahora yo estoy aquí, en lo que será mi cuarto temporal, y tengo al par de desgraciaditos en mi cara pero por respeto a Kurt y a sus vidas no los he linchado pero en cuanto los agarre solos entonces ju, ju, ju conocerán el lado cruel del vocalista de los Warblers y porqué soy un verdadero homicida cuando quiero serlo.

Bien, este cambio no me lo esperaba, tendré que irme y dejar a Kurt por unos momentos, podré hacerlo', mejor querré hacerlo? Aunque no quiera tengo que, necesito ir por mi ropa, mis libros, y bueno el resto de mis cosas porque prácticamente me mudo a este lugar, al girarme para salirme y llevarme a ese par de paso que estaban de rodillas suplicando el perdón de mi *amigo*, veo a un chiquillo en la puerta, chiquillo? Díganme loco pero le veo más cara de niña que de cualquier otra cosa, luego me preocupo por esto, estaba ahí parado en la puerta como viendo la escena entre divertido y apenado, lo paso de largo jalando a ese par prácticamente arrastrados y dejo a Kurt por unos momentos, no sin antes pasar a su lado y decirle que volvería pronto, que debía ir por mis cosas a mi otro dormitorio y dejar a este par.

Antes de irme por completo con mi *carga* observé que aquél chico entró a la habitación me imagino que para sacar sus cosas e irse a su nuevo cuarto, me preocupa si no me dejarán mentirles, tiene no se que, pero no me deja tranquilo el aire que desprende, pero en fin que me importa?. estaré con kurt y puede que se de el momento para poder decirle que lo quiero y que quiero algo con él, si claro, a menos que vuelva a hacer el ridículo como lo que pasó en el Gap atack, rayos ese condenado teatro no me ha dejado en paz todavía' creí que ya lo había solucionado ahogando esa pena con palomitas y coca cola, mucha coca cola pero por lo que veo no es así.

(narra Kurt)

Me he quedado solo en mi cuarto, Blaine se ha ido al suyo por sus cosas y yo estoy con este niño que por lo que veo en su carita de pena, es el dichoso nuevo, veo que recoge sus cosas, supongo es para irse a su otro dormitorio por lo que dijo el director, así que como buen compañero que seré dentro de un par de meses me aventuro a hacer charla con él, no quiero que me odie el tiempo que esté tanto lejos como cerca de mi.

-hola- le digo para ver si hay algo de *conexión* a lo que el se voltea y me ve con cara de pena y timidez, este niño es tímido' si es así me quita un peso de encima pero como dice Wes los silenciosos siempre son los más peligrosos.

-ho…la- me dice con algo de nerviosismo. –yo..em…solo, solo estoy tomando mis cosas y me iré, el director ya me dijo del cambio así que..no quiero incomodarte- inclusive su voz!, era tan, tan suave? Tan ..niña? si esa era la palabra que lo describiría..niña.

-disculpa…cual es tu nombre?...yo me llamo Kurt Hummel- le digo desde mi cama, por desgracia no puedo extender mi mano para saludarle porque estamos a mínimo tres metros de distancia, así que el se ha acercado a mi y contesta mi pregunta.

-soy…ci..el…mi nombre es Ciel Wolf, mucho…gusto Kurt….puedo llamarte así verdad?- mmm si alguien me pregunta, creo que este muchacho es raro.

-claro que puedes llamarme por mi nombre, y espero nos llevemos bien, por cierto lamen to todo este ajetreo que debes estar pasando, no estaba en mis planes hacerme esto sabes?- digo mientras la señalo mi pierna enyesada a lo que el chico solo me ve y sonríe como diciéndome que no problema, ahora que lo tengo más de cerca observo bien como es, es raro porque, juraría, y en serio lo juraría pero este chico tiene facciones de chica! Deben de ser cosas mías, se ve que tiene apenas quince años y es un crio que todavía está creciendo tal ves aún no abandona esa apariencia infantil…recuerdo que me veía así a los quince (y aún me sigo viendo así). Su cabello es de un rubio que waw, hasta Sam envidiaría, es platino, rubio platino y sus ojos son de un color miel muy lindos, pero lo que más me ha dejado en shock es su físico aniñado, quien es este chico? De donde viene? Rayos no tengo ni cinco segundos de haberlo conocido y ya quiero indagar en su vida.

-descuida, nadie tiene en sus planes romperse una pierna, ni tampoco lo desea, por cierto Kurt, ese otro chico…el de cabello rizado, solo te diré que…tu y el atravesarán por muchas cosas, pueden ser buenas, pueden ser malas, pero tienen que estar unidos y pase lo que pase no vayan a retroceder porque el destino no premia a los cobardes, solo a quienes lo encaran-

Que…quiso decirme?, eso último debo decir que me dejó algo perplejo, no eran palabras para un joven de su edad, y como sabía de Blaine es decir, no puedes leer el destino de alguien con solo verle la cara…o si se puede?.

-porque me dices eso?, quien,, quien te contó de ese chico?..y a que viene eso que me dices?- le pregunto algo dudoso, genial ahora tenía que preocuparme por dos cosas Blaine y este chico y sus predicciones raras.

-eso, mi amigo lo tendrás que averiguar tu, yo no puedo decirte más, solo te diré que…si eres alguien merecedor de la grandeza y la felicidad serás recompensado con ella y el destino tiene formas de hacértelo demostrar…ahora debo irme que tu amigo ya viene, adiós Kurt y descuida, que nos volveremos a ver. Y recuerda que…en mi puedes confiar lo que sea-

Eso fue lo último que me dio antes de salir de mi cuarto y dejar paso a Blaine, esperen! Como demonios sabía que Blaine estaba cerca? , este muchachillo me está dando vueltas en mi cabeza, es alguien muy misterioso pero si algo pude ver en su mirada es que no hay malicia ni odio, al contrario ví algo como describirlo…pacífico?, creo que si era paz lo que había en su mirada, debería contarle a Blaine lo que me dijo?, no…no lo haré, al menos no aún, este momento es hermoso como para romperlo por lo que dice un crío de quince. Aunque…no debo tomarlo a la ligera, tal vez me dedique a decifrr que demonios quiso decir en el tiempo que estaré fuera de actividad.

(narra Blaine)

He vuelto a la habitación de Kurt, traigo conmigo mi ropa y demás pertenencias, y por supuesto dejé igual al par de Daniels en mi antiguo cuarto puesto que con ellos compartía, David me prestó algunas de las series de Wes según para que Kurt no se aburriese en el tiempo que estaría acostado en su cama sin hacer nada, y se disculparon conmigo por no haberme consultado su bromita de ayer, yo los perdoné puesto que así como todos, tuve parte de culpa porque pude haber parado aquello y por babas no lo hice y me quedé mirando hasta que fue tarde. Entro al dormitorio y veo que ese muchacho salía de la misma, vi como me volteó a ver y me dirigió una mirada de *tranquilo amigo, todo irá bien* pero…a que se refería esa mirada de todo irá bien? Que quiso decir con eso?...pffff…ahora si mi día ya era de locos.

Kurt se hallaba en su cama, igual con cara de pensante, que acaso igual este niño le había dicho algo? Donde haya sido algo malo , ya tendría a un muy poderoso enemigo en Dalton. Me acerco a el con la intención de saberlo pero pareciera que cuando lo hice cambió rápidamente su expresión por una tierna sonrisa, como adoro esas sonrisas suyas! Porque rayos tengo que ser un idiota para el romance y declarar mis sentimientos? Porque no solo me acerco y le digo *Kurt te amo* y se acabó el problema? pero noo! Resulté un verdadero sope para el amor…te odio destino!

-he vuelto- le digo mientras dejo todas mis cosas regadas por ahí y me siento a su lado. – todo en orden?, no te duele tu pierna?- oh por favor Blaine que pregunta es esa? Si no le doliese crees que tendría un lindo yeso adornándola? No es más lo tiene porque es la última moda en Marte! –digo…hay que cosas pregunto disculpa…esto..aam…- bravo ahora me comió la lengua tal vez el marciano de Marte…rayos Anderson articula una frase completa sin terminar hablando como tu tía concepción luego de su quinto tequila!

-ja, ja, primero piensa lo que dirás Blaine-

-lo siento Kurt es que, sabes que soy pésimo para sostener una charla normal, oye , te puedo preguntar algo?- en seguida me vió como sabiendo lo que quería saber, y me sonrió, aaaawww, era como un espejo en el que yo podía ver absolutamente todo de el, sus penas, sus dolores, sus temores, sus sentimientos, podía verlo todo!

-es sobre ese chico verdad?, el niño que salió de aquí?- asentí y prosiguió. –pues bien, su nombre se Ciel Wolf, tiene quince años y su apariencia es muy niña, literalmente, sabes me recuerda a esa serie que vimos con Wes el otro día esa del..como se llamaba? Host club verdad?, a esa serie me recordó ese muchacho.

-o bueno…y no te dijo nada solo se presentó?- negó, pero como dije, el es un espejo y pude ver que me mentía, que habrá ocurrido en ese lapso que no estuve?, bueno si Kurt no me lo quiere decir, (se lo sacaré a zapes!) NO Blaine malo!, si el no quiere decírmelo, ya me lo dirá cuando lo crea conveniente.

-oye Blaine, ahora puedo ser yo quien te pregunte algo?-

-claro que si, no tienes que pedirme permiso para eso peque- o no! Díganme que no dije eso! (si, si lo hiciste…ahora ahógate), rayos, rayos, rayos, ahora sise acabó mi cordura!.

-am…que fue lo que..te dijo mi papá antes de salir de la oficina del director y que es lo que te dio en esa hoja?-

A caso oyó lo que le dije? Si lo hizo ahora me tira a loco y si no que bueno! Así que tomo aire y procedo a contestarle acomodándome mejor en mi lugar a su lado y pasando un brazo por sus hombros para atraerlo más a mi cuerpo (bien si ya metiste la pata hasta la mitad, termina)) –me dijo te cuidase muchísimo y que pase lo que pase no te dejara persuadirme de hacer algo, y lo que me dio en ese papel son los cuidados que debo de seguir para contigo junto a los medicamentos con sus horarios respectivos lo cual me recuerda, son las dos, es hora de que tomes la que sirve para el dolor o tu pierna empezará a dolerte horrores en un rato.

Me levanto de mi posición aunque no quiero pero tengo que, me dirijo a mi mochila y saco una bolsa donde estaban las medicinas, busco una en particular y cuando la encuentro saco de la placa una pastilla blanca, suerte que cada cuarto de la escuela tiene un garrafón de agua porque eso de bajar cada vez que te da sed DA FLOJERA!.

Regreso a donde está Kurt luego de haber servido en el vaso que supuse era de él, un poco del líquido transparente y le extiendo la pastilla junto con el agua para que la tomase, al tenerla en sus manos, veo que pone una expresión de asco y eso me hace sonreír, pareciera que estoy tratando con un niño pequeño, pero que digo?, este chico, es un niño pequeño aunque todo mundo diga que no, si lo es.

Al ver que no tendría de otra, se metió el medicamento a la boca junto con el agua para tragarla y cuando lo hizo, dejó el vaso sobre la mesita que yacía a lado de su cama.

-debes descansar Kurt, hoy ha sido un día sumamente cansado y tienes que guardar mucho reposo para que sanes pronto-

-no te lo niego, estoy casado, tengo sueño porque ayer no dormí para nada bien, podrías…ayudarme a…bueno tu sabes…recostarme correctamente?-

-por supuesto- solo eso contesté mientras lo levantaba escasos centímetros de la cama para volverlo a dejar ahí pero en una forma más cómoda y que pudiese dormir cómodamente, saco del bolsillo de mi saco escolar la hoja que me dio el señor Hummel para ver una cosa –Bien, esto ya está- dije en voz baja pero creo que lo suficientemente alto porque me oyó, Kurt quien ya casi estaba por caer dormido a causa de la medicina.

-Blaine…recuéstate a mi lado- oí de repente que salió de los labios de Kurt..perdón? escuché bien? No fue un juego de mi cerebro? El, me pedía que …yo..bueno ejem..no me hagan decirlo otra vez! (no te hagas…bien que te mueres por hacerlo). SI para que me engaño! No lo pensé ni dos segundos, me dirigí a donde dejé mis cosas regadas y saqué de entre todas una muda de ropa más cómoda, me dirigí al baño para cambiarme y en menos de lo que creía ya estaba cambiado, dejé mi uniforme donde sea y fui directamente a donde se encontraba mi pequeña adoración, tomé la posición que tenía antes de levantarme para darle sus medicamentos, pasé mi brazo izquierdo nuevamente por sus hombros y lo atraje a mi cuerpo sin moverlo tanto por su pierna, pude sentir su aroma, desprendía un aroma a vainilla que era sumamente embriagador, y Kurt a penas sintió mi cercanía, cayó dormido, pobre, esto ha sido bastante para el. Igual yo sin darme cuenta estaba yendo para el mismo sitio el país de los sueños, me estaba durmiendo de igual manera penando en muchas cosas, en Kurt, en si yo le diría mis sentimientos, en si el me corresponderá, en ese muchachito extraño que me recuerda al Host club, en si algún día este destino cruel sonreirá a favor nuestro, en si algún día seré realmente feliz como lo era en este momento.

TO BE CONTINUED!

Que tal?. Díganme, acepto lo que sea, soy fuerte y lo soportaré (a la primera,, ale llorando( OK NO! Aguanto toda clase de críticas, nos leemos en la continuación!


	6. Chapter 6

Que creen!...que les traigo nuevo capítulo!

Parece, que por fín ya le estoy agarrando la onda a esta cosa llamada

A todos mil gracias por sus RRS, son mi inspiración para seguir con esta historia

Bien…

ENJOY!

Capítulo 6:

(narro Yo XD)

La tarde transcurrió de una forma, lenta para unos, rápida para otros, cuando menos se lo imaginaron, el sol ya no estaba pero en su lugar quedaba la bella luna plateada que brillaba en todo su esplendor.

Por los pasillos del colegio Dalton, iban caminando Wes y David quienes estuvieron toda la tarde jugando al X box ya que no tenían nada que hacer y no querían fastidiar a Kurt porque sabían que una de dos, o estaba dormido o no quería ni verles. Ellos pensando en que el pequeño soprano los mandaría derechito a la goma cuando se detuvieron en la puerta de su dormitorio y empezaron a escuchar cosas, cosas que los dejaron helados por un momentito y luego los hicieron pegarse a la puerta a escuchar, y conforme cada cosa que oían, su quijada se acercaba un poquito más y un poquito más al suelo.

-no, espera, así no estoy muy cómodo- fue lo que oyeron primero, reconociendo la voz al instante, era la voz de Kurt! , que quiso decir con *no estoy cómodo?*

-pero es que si no lo hago así no hay otra manera kurt- esta vez era la voz de Blaine quien había dicho eso!, ahora si los pobres chicos estaban que ni la tierra se los tragaría en ese momento.

-es que así como lo haces ahora me duele!- QUE RAYOS FUE ESO!, Wes estaba que no se la podía creer, a caso sus dos amigos estaban…podía ser?...y el pobre de David estaba igual o peor que su compañero, sus ojos se abrían de par en par mientras más y más frases escuchaban.

-pero ya te dije que si no lo hago así no podré de otra manera, además entiendo que te duela, es la primera vez que pasas por esto-.

Ahora si , si no entraban ahí ahora mismo y averiguaban que hacían, vivirían con un trauma por el resto de sus vidas. Así que sin más giraron la perilla de la puerta para entrar de sorpresa y pescar a ese par con las *manos en la masa*

-QUE HACEN!- gritó Wes mientras entraba al dormitorio seguido de David.

-que hacemos de que o que?- preguntó Kurt quien tras ver a sus dos lunáticos amigos entrar así a su cuarto no pudo evitar fruncir el seño.

-USTEDES SABEN BIEN QUE! No se hagan!- ahora era David quien hablaba.

-no, no sabemos ni que dice uno ni el otro, si nos pudiesen explicar chance y se los podamos decir- esta vez Blaine ya se estaba empezando a enojar, lo habían interrumpido mientras hacía su trabajo y eso lo había enojado bastante.

-pues…pues…pues…no se hagan a que los que no saben! Los oímos clarito como Kurt decía que …que…que le dolía y te oímos a ti Blaine decirle que era normal porque era la primera vez que pasaba por esto!- Wes no se midió el alma y soltó todo de una sentada.

-AAAAAAAAAH ESOOOO!- exclamó Kurt mientras se acomodaba un poco el cabello desordenado que tenía puesto que hace un rato se habían despertado.

-SIIII explíquense dúo de…de…de…de algo!-

-David, lo que pasa es que estaba ayudando a Kurt a salir de la ducha y cuando lo cargué su pierna topó con el suelo y eso era lo que le dolió, pero yo le dije que si no lo cargaba por debajo de los brazos no había otra forma y más que estaba mojado me daba más trabajo, cuando oyeron lo de la primera vez es que le estaba ayudando a que se secara y al momento de que se vistiera le costó mucho trabajo y le dije que era normal porque nunca pasó por esto, eso fue todo QUE USTEDES MALINTERPRETARON LAS COSAS ya es otra historia! Dueto de pervertidos!- Blaine ahora si estaba muy enojado, no solo habían irrumpido esos dos sin tocar a la puerta si no que ya pensaban que …que nos habíamos comido la torta antes del recreo.

-ah…este…bueno…es que…es que se malentiende cuando ..cuando lo escuchas desde otro punto de vista!- se defendió David.

-si no tiene nada interesante que hacer aquí FUERA!- gritó el castaño quien ya estaba al borde de la histeria.

-es que veníamos a…a..a que venimos Wes?-

-veníamos a…a…(hace memoria) AAAA SII, veníamos a preguntarles si bajarían a cenar ya es hora y creo que no han comido desde que llegaron del hospital- concluyó David.

-uy si mira voy a bajar corriendo amigo…es obvio que yo no puedo bajar!- dijo Kurt algo sacado de onda todavía están viendo que trae un yeso y le preguntan…bajarás a cenar?.

-no te preocupes Kurt, iré por algo para que cenes y de paso ceno contigo vale?- dijo Blaine al momento que se levantaba de su sitio y se encaminaba a la salida. –oigan par de Daniels porque no cenan con nosotros igual? A si sirve que nos cuentan sus locuras más recientes- les ofreció el moreno a lo que los dos Daniels como el les había bautizado, aceptaron gustosos.

-vuelvo en diez minutos Kurt, tengo que escoger bien lo que te traeré de cenar porque tienes que alimentarte muy bien para que te mejores pronto-

-gracias Blaine!- contestó Kurt mientras se acomodaba nuevamente en la cama y observaba al trío feliz partir.

(narra Blaine)

Hoy no solo compartí una tarde con Kurt si no que igual mis locos amigos salieron con su domingo siete, como se les ocurrió pensar cosas que no eran?, pero debo darles crédito al menos pensaron cosa rara en este par. Ahora me estoy encaminando al comedor para ir por mi cena y la de mi pequeña inspiración.

-oigan chicos- les pregunto a los Daniels quienes estaban a mi lado platicando amenamente sobre las nuevas series que encontró Wes. –que les dijo el director? No nos contaron porque los saqué de ahí casi a patadas.-

-ah si!, nos dijo que tuvimos suerte de que no estuviera muerto porque si no nos expulsaba de aquí- dijo David. –sin olvidar que no podremos ensayar con los Warblers por tres días, y que tendremos que hacer un informe de mil palabras sobre el universo para pasado mañana y sin valides en puntos- concluyó Wes mientras iba enumerando con sus dedos las cosas que tenían que hacer.

-haber si a la próxima se la piensan antes de arrojar chicos por la escalera…dúo de babosos!-

Cuando menos nos dimos cuenta, ya estábamos en el comedor del colegio, sin esperar, fui a donde se encontraban las bandejas con los alimentos para que los alumnos se pudieran despachar a gusto y empecé a ver que llevaría, había desde filetes de primera, hasta fruta picada, era de todo un poco, para todos los gustos y excentricidades de los alumnos, inclusive una vez sirvieron pato pequinés y otra ocasión sirvieron de postre pastel de calabacitas con betún de zanahoria.

Después de estar observando por unos minutos que agarraría, opté por tomar un plato con frutas, un vaso con jugo de naranja natural, cereal y leche (si gran cena), unos cuantos panes dulces y pizza, no me pregunten porque pizza pero escogí pizza, tomé lo mismo para mi puesto que Kurt y yo compartíamos absolutamente todo y cuando digo TODO es TODO.

Por su parte el dueto feliz tomó cosas distintas a las mías, tomaron pastel de chocolate, leche chocolatada, pizza al igual que yo, Wes tomó dos hamburguesas y David tomó una gran baget, y fueron inteligentes puesto que se jalaron una jarra del jugo de naranja como el que yo llevaba.

Así como legamos ahí, regresamos rápidamente a la habitación, no me gustaba dejar a Kurt tanto tiempo no porque me preocupase que algo le pasara, si no porque tenía que estar al pendiente de el, por si necesitaba ir al baño, o quería un poco de agua, eran cosas que podría hacer sin problemas pero ahora no podía hacerlas.

TO BE CONTINUED!

Esta ves igual capi larguito!

No se preocupen, creen que todo va a ser color rosita para estos? PUES NO!, como en todo cuento rosita tiene que haber la bruja mala de la historia y esta no va a ser la excepción XD…soy mala?, verdad que no? XDDD


	7. Chapter 7

Nuevamente que creen?...que traigo más conti!

Por cierto, hubo una lectora que me dijo que activara los reviews anónimos para que pudiesen llegarme más, como hago eso?...agradeceré su ayudita

Sin más…

ENJOY!

Capítulo 7:

(narra Kurt)

Me he quedado solo nuevamente, esperando a ver que pasa por mi alrededor, rayos es tan odioso estar aquí acostadote y no poder pararme ni al baño….ya me estoy quejando y no tengo un día con yeso. Ahí me encontraba pensando e como le haría para las regionales, cuando escuché la puerta de mi habitación abrirse dejando paso a tres cabezas que conocía de sobre manera. Una venía dándole coscorrones ala otra por alguna causa y la tercera venía desternillándose de risa, adoraba la bella risa de ese tercero!. Si, como supieron que hablaba de Blaine?..no lo sabían' entonces me quemé solito.

Veo como ingresan a mi cuarto, los dos Daniels dejando caer sus cuerpos por distintas partes del lugar y Blaine por su parte, se dirigió a donde yo estaba y puso sobre la mesita junto a mi cama la bandeja que supuse, era de mi cena. Ya me disponía a comer cuando ví que se sentó a mi lado, tal como en el hospital esa mañana y me extendía el plato con frutas picadas que había en la bandeja, yo, gustosamente lo tomé puesto que me moría de hambre y aunque no era muy devoto a comer manzana picada porque era para mi algo que me recordaba a mi mamá y me ponía nostálgico, la comí sin dudarlo.

-oye Kurt- empezó a hablar David, aquí venía una tontera segura. –que estuvieron haciendo tu y este toda la santa tarde?- preguntó señalando a Blaine quien estaba comiendo igual un poco de fruta.

-David!, este! (señalándose muy ofendido( tiene nombre!- dijo haciendo un gesto de disgusto que a mi parecer, se vió tierno, esperen! Ahora resulta que todos los gestos que hace me parecen tiernos? Ahora si estoy alcanzando niveles nuevos de locura.

-bueno David, no..hicimos nada…porque preguntas?- digo mientras pasaba un poco de la fruta bebiendo jugo de naranja

-porque en toda la tarde no los vimos, y Blaine no fue a tomar su usual café de las tres treinta- explicó Wes quien se había mantenido callado, de milagro hasta ese momento.

-eso es fácil de contestar- empezó Blaine, llegué muy cansado del hospital luego de haber traído a Kurt aquí, y de hecho si iba a ir por mi café pero..Kurt me pidió que me acostara con el- concluyó el chico de ojos avellana

-ESPERA TE DIJO QUE HICIERAS QUE COSA?- exclamaron ambos Daniels a coro, creo que estaban entendiendo mal las cosas o lo hacían a propósito.

-me pidió que me acostara con el, que hay de malo en eso?- preguntó Blaine con total inocencia. A veces me sorprende el nivel de inocencia que tenía aunque bien sé que no es así!, a caso tu cerebro no carbura? Razona lo que este par dice Anderson o si no… Nos fastidiarán de por vida!

-COMO QUE, QUE TIENE DE RARO? A caso…- pero Wes no acabó su frase puesto que mi amigo el señor ternura por fín captó la indirecta y enseguida alegó en su defensa.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH NO ES LO QUE USTEDES CREEEN!- gritó alarmado para tratar de calmar las cosas. – cuando dije que me pidió acostarme con el me refería a que me pidió que durmiera con el un rato!, ambos estábamos agotados, anoche no dormimos bien, fue una noche pesada y cuando llegamos aquí el cansancio nos ganó. Eso es todo! No es nada de lo que ustedes creen que nada que ver!- dijo en modo de defensa y cuando estuvo a punto de alegar algo más, ambos locos reventaron en risa.

-ja, ja, ja, debiste, debiste ver tu cara amigo!, tenías una expresión de…si una de esas pero más natural!, ya sabíamos a que te referías solo te quisimos fastidiar!- decía David mientras se reventaba de la risa al igual que su amigo Wes, tras verse totalmente humillado Blaine lanzó su contra ataque.

-miren no hablen!, si no quieren que suba a mi face, las fotos que les tomé el otro día mientras jugaban a las espaditas con las guitarras del salón de música!-

-OYE! Eso es golpe bajo!- Dijo Wes para defender su honor, que era obvio había sido cruelmente pateado por ese comentario, esperen, jugando a las espaditas? Eso explicaría lo s raspones que traían esas guitarras cuando las usamos en el ensayo!..habían sido ellos y ellos que dijeron que segurito eran termitas!

La verdad yo me estaba muriendo de risa por esos comentarios, nunca me imaginé que Blaine pudiese ser tan vengativo como lo era ahora, eso, eso no, no lo adoraba, lo adoraba a el pero su método de venganza no me gustaba ..no mucho.

Así pasamos la cena, entre risas, burlas, fastidiadas, bromas, uno que otro comentario al doble sentido, y cuando nos dimos cuenta, ya eran las diez de la noche, era hora de dormir puesto que al día siguiente, yo no tenía clases pero los otros tres si y no quería que nos volviéramos a desvelar como hace dos días,

Cuando terminamos la cena, los dos locos se retiraron a su respectivo dormitorio, se despidieron de nosotros y nos dijeron que no hagamos cosas buenas que parezcan malas, al oir ese comentario, creo que mi cara se tiñó de mil y un rojos porque sentía mis mejillas arder de la vergúenza. Blaine por su lado me veía con esos ojos de borrego a medio matadero cuando me sonrojé, y eso aumentó aún más mi pena…es que soy un niño penoso!.

-Ah por cierto!- se escuchó la voz de David quien se asomó de la nada a la puerta. –Kurt, te recomiendo que duemras con metro de distancia de Blaine- dijo mientras se curvaba en su rostro una sonrisa divertida.

-Por que lo dices?- pregunté algo extrañado.

-Pues porque en una ocasión…-

_FLASH BACK_

En el dormitorio que compartían Wes, David y el líder Warbler se encontraban los tres plácidamente dormidos hasta que de repente el moreno despertó, totalmente fuera de si, y con una almohada en mano había empezado a agredir a sus dos amigos.

-AAAAAAAH BLAINE, BLAINE QUE TE PASA!- gritaba Wes al borde de un colpaso tras haber sido despertado de tan *linda* manera.

-ARAÑAS, ARAÑAS, ARAÑAS, ARAÑAS!- Era lo que el moreno de ojos avellana decía mientras seguía golpeando a sus compañeros sin tenerles piedad. Ambos muchachos solo ponían sus manos ante sus rostros para no ser agredidos, más de lo que ya eran.

-VIEJO, SOMOS NOSOTROS, WES Y DAVID, TUS COMPAÑEROS DE CUARTO!- Decía el chico de rasgos orientales para tratar de hacer entrar en razón al agresor, cosa que no funcionó.

-ARAÑAS, ARAÑAS, ARAÑAS!- Seguía diciendo el líder Warbler. Y tras unos segundos más de suplicio, que para los pobres agredidos, resultaron horas, el atacante, cayó dormido nuevamente sobre su cama como si nada hubiese sucedido.

_FIN FLASH BACK_

-y eso fue lo que pasó, por eso te lo digo, si no quieres que te rompa la otra pierna, hazme caso- Y tras decir esto, salió corriendo de ahí antes que Blaine se levantara de su lugar y fuera a golpearlo a él, y esta ves estaría en sus cinco sentidos.

Cuando nos quedamos solos, Blaine me ayudó a cambiarme para ponerme ropa más cómoda para dormir, y me dio los respectivos medicamentos que me tocaban a esa hora. Volvió a recostarme sobre mi cama y prendí un rato mi labtop, me costó trabajo que mi papá me diera una pero a fín de cuentas le salí con que la necesitaría para la escuela y con eso bastó para que me diera una, soy genial cuando quiero serlo!..oséa siempre!.

Blaine se sentó a mi lado y empezamos a ver una de las series que Wes nos había dejado, era un drama japonés que se llamaba un litro de lágrimas, una historia realmente conmovedora que narraba la vida y lucha de una joven estudiante de preparatoria normal, contra una enfermedad que acabó por destruir todo lo que una vez tuvo, su rutina, su educación y finalmente, acabó con su vida. Conforme pasaban los capítulos yo lloraba, si se que soy sensible pero esta historia realmente me llegó, lloraba no se si porque era muy conmovedora, o porque yo era un sensible corazón de pollo o porque esa historia te pone a pensar en valorar tu vida, te hace valorar lo que tienes porque nunca sabes cuando lo vas a perder, nunca sabes si cerrarás tus ojos y los volverás a abrir, o si al despedirte de un ser querido volverás a verlo.

Mientras veíamos cerca del capítulo ocho, yo me ponía a pensar, que algo así a cualquiera le podía pasar, como la protagonista decía mucho* porque a mi? Porque de entre tantas personas..a mi?*. ese diálogo me mantenía dando vueltas en mi cabeza, me removía hasta lo más profundo de mi alma y con más razón dejaba salir mis lágrimas.

Ya era tarde, muy, muy tarde, así que pausamos la serie y acordamos terminarla al día siguiente, cuando viera a Wes lo apedrearía por haberme dado una serie que me hizo llorar por casi cuatro horas!, eran ya cerca de las dos de la mañana, nuevamente tarde y Blaine tenía clases en unas horas más.

Apagamos el equipo y lo asenté en mi mesita de noche, esa máquina sería mi compañía el tiempo que no estuviese Blaine conmigo y me quedase solo, entonces fue cuando me aventuré e inicié mi charla con el.

-Blaine...si…si algo..si algo me llegase a suceder, tu..me extrañarías? DIGO como amigos me extrañarías?- le pregunté, de verdad que haber visto esa novela si me afectó bastante, volteé mi vista para enfocar mis ojos con los suyos y observé como el me miraba, a la par que yo lo miraba y nuestras miradas se cruzaron haciendo un *click* que nos atrapó por escasos segundos.

-no solo te extrañaría Kurt. Si no que también me destruiría- Yo me quedé ahí sin decir nada, y más que por la sorpresa, era porque no se me ocurrió nada que decirle!, es decir, yo no me esperaba esa respuesta de su parte y ahora que hago? Como debía actuar ante ese momento? Pero ya no pude seguir pensando porque luego de un momento, tomó aire y siguió hablando. –Kurt, yo..yo cuando te conocí te dije que…a donde tu vayas yo te seguiría y si algún día tu partes de este mundo, no dudaré ni cinco segundos en ir de tras tuyo-.

Que me estaba tratando de decir?, que…me seguiría inclusive hasta en la muerte? No…eso no podía ser!, era algo un poco extraño pero cuando oí esas palabras salir de sus labios, mi corazón empezó a latir fuertemente, y más fuerte aún cuando sentí que tomaba mis manso entre las suyas como varias veces lo había hecho pero esta vez era distinto, Estévez las tomaba de forma…protectora y amorosa se podría decir?, si, creo que eso se podría decir que era.

Eso me tomó por sorpresa puesto que no supe que hacer, pero pasados unos segundos reaccioné y me arrimé lo que mi pierna herida me permitió hacerlo, cuando estuve lo bastante cerca de él, soltó mis manos y me tomó por la cintura para acercarme completamente a su cuerpo y quedar unidos en un abrazo, el, me tenía entre sus brazos de forma protectora y a mi me hubiese encantado corresponderle pero no podía voltearme, mi maldita lesión no me lo permitía!

Me encontraba ahí maldiciendo mi fortuna cuando escuché que nuevamente había empezado a hablar

-Kurt, esto…yo…verás. mmmm.. sabes…sabes que yo..te quie…quiero muchísimo y te lo dejé bien claro el día del Gap Atack, te dije que no quería arruinar nuestra amistad porque soy un verdadero sope para demostrar sentimientos y soy pésimo para las cosas del romance, pero…siento que si no te digo algo que me ha estado dando vueltas en mi interior, puede que jamás lo haga y si me animase a hacerlo en un futuro, tal vez ya sea tarde-

Ahora si, perdí lo poco que me quedaba de compostura, que era eso que me quería decir? )Hay si Hummel como si no supieras que es! Pero te encanta hacerte el difícil verdad?), y para que miento? Si, me gusta mucho hacer mi roll del *difícil* y * desentendido* que necesita que se lo dibujen todo.

-que es eso..que me quieres decir?-

-pues..yo…te…te…bueno es que...hay ..hay un momento en la vida cuando dices oh…ahí estás, te he estado buscando, y..y cuando, cuando ví que te habías lastimado Kurt, todo mi mundo se hizo pedazos en menos de un segundo, y, en que me ofrecí para cuidar de ti este tiempo, es solo una excusa para estar más tiempo contigo, tu…tu me estremeces Kurt, me haces sentir cosas que no había sentido co nadie más hasta el momento en que te conocí.

Será que estoy soñando? Será que es algún tipo de sueño en el que mi amor en secreto se me está declarando o algo así? Si es así, no quiero despertar jamás, quiero dormir, dormir eternamente y vivir por siempre esta fantasía, pero algo me hace recordar que no puede ser un sueño, ya que las veces que tengo este sueño, en el que Blaine se anima a decirme que me ama, ocurre mientras ambos volamos en un unicornio a través de un campo de dulces y algodón de azúcar, si rara forma de soñar una declaración pero es mi sueño y hago con el lo que quiero! Así como en varias ocasiones he soñado que a Rachel le explota la cabeza mientras trata de cantar una nota súper aguda y todos hacemos fiesta por eso.

Dejo mis ensoñaciones de lado porque siento como mi rostro es tomado entre sus manos y posa sus labios suavemente sobre los míos, primero es un contacto suave y tierno, pero cuando he logrado reaccionar, correspondo a su gesto de manera torpe porque como recordarán , soy un lienzo en blanco respecto a estos temas y cuando mi padre quiso hablar conmigo de eso, lo mandé a la goma.

Aquél contacto duro cerca de cinco segundos puesto que la falta de aire nos hizo separarnos…maldito oxígeno como te odio!, y cuando estuve lo bastante consciente de lo que ha sucedido, soy yo quien se atreve a hablar.

-Bla…ine- digo de manera torpe y nerviosa. –yo..yo también te amo…y créeme que te lo había querido decir desde hace tiempo pero...no me atrevía por tonto, por temor a que me mandaras a freír camotes y no me correspondieras-. Fue lo que le dije, y sin darme cuenta unas lágrimas habían empezado a caer inconscientemente por mis mejillas, pero por que lloraba? De gusto' de tristeza, nada más porque si?...porque!

-perdóname por no haberte dicho nada tampoco Kurt, no me animaba tampoco por lo mismo, temía no ser correspondido y ser herido nuevamente, me cuesta abrir mi corazón y expresar mis emociones, pero ahora, nada nos va a separar sabes?, yo estoy aquí y tu estás conmigo y mientras nos tengamos el uno al otro nada ni nadie podrá separarnos jamás, eso te lo juro- me dijo mientras con uno de sus dedos se encargaba de quitar aquellas lágrimas que había caído de mis ojos momentos atrás.

No había duda alguna, parece que el destino nos estaba sonriendo para bien, ni uno ni otro estaríamos solos nuevamente, nos teníamos uno para hacerle compañía al otro, pero cuando mi mundo parecía perfecto, recordé las palabras de Ciel.

*atravesarán por muchas dificultades, y si eres digno, el destino de premiará, porque este no premia a los cobardes, solo a quienes lo encaran*

Ahí estaban de nuevo sus palabras, porque rayos me dijo aquello? Ciel! CUANDO VUELVA A VERTE TENDRÉ QUE HABLAR CONTIGO MUCHAS COSAS! Pero supongo que será hasta que yo vuelva a clases….espero.

Blaine por su parte, me tomó más fuerte entre sus brazos y de esta forma nos acomodamos para dormir, con todo lo ocurrido nos dieron las dos treinta de la madrugada. y el tenía que levantarse a las siete para alistarse y llegar a clases a las ocho.

Yo caí dormido antes que Blaine, la verdad es que me sentía muy cansado, demasiadas cosas vividas en un día, me acomodé mejor entre su abrazo y en menos de lo que imaginé ya estaba rumbo a mis sueños, mientras sentía que una de sus manos acariciaba mi cabello de forma tierna y su otra mano la pasaba suavemente por mi espalda. Creo, que ya estaba bien adentro en el país de Morfeo pero alcancé a escuchar claramente sus últimas palabras antes de caer en el sueño profundo.

-te amo Kurt, nunca lo olvides- eso, fue lo que escuché y luego ambos terminamos rendidos ante el cansancio.

TO BE CONTINUED!

_

esto es todo por ahoraa chicooos

como la ven? ya por fín este par se declaróo! (y ya era hora es decir ya voy para el octavo capi y nada? inclusive a mi me carcomía el asunto este y dije NO estos dos se delcaran aquí y ahora!)

aaaa por cierto, hay uno que otro dialoguillo del capítulo dos diesiseis así que CUALQUIER parecido a la realidad es mera coincidencia XDDD


	8. Chapter 8

Hola gente!

Me ausentè un largo tiempo (si una semana es mucho para mi) un elfo se robò mi pc y hasta apenas ayer me la regresò XD. Les traigo màs capìtulos porque igual me estoy poniendo al tanto con todo lo klaine que tengo pendiente tanto para leer como para escribir.

ENJOY!

Capítulo 8:

(narra Kurt)

Siento como mis ojitos se abren pesadamente, la verdad no tengo ni ganas de abrirlos por miedo a que lo que sucedió la noche pasada haya sido un sueño y no una realidad, pero ya que, me despierto sin muchos ánimos y lo primero que encuentro es mi cama vacía, juraría y si no que me caiga un camión de helados volador, que Blaine durmió conmigo ayer, y ahora ya no está? Será que si soñé todo?, pero algo me trae a la realidad haciendo ver que NO fue un sueño, giro mi rostro y encuentro sobre mi mesita de noche una bandeja con comida, por lo que veo, creo, es mi desayuno, ya que junto a esta había una nota que decía:

*perdona por irme sin avisar, no quería despertarte, aquí te dejo el desayuno y a un lado las medicinas que te corresponden, vendré a verte apenas acabe el primer periodo.

ATTE: Blaine P.D: te amo*

Eso me comprobó que no soñé nada y que todo fue real! Cien por ciento real!, hey un segundo!, que hora es que Blaine ya no está? Entramos a clases a las ocho, que hora era?. Veo mi celular y me sorprendo, son las nueve de la mañana! Con razón! Aunque, no me sorprende, eso sucede cuando te duermes a las dos de la madrugada y te tomas un antibiótico.

Sin pensarlo, tomo la bandeja y me dispongo a comer, Blaine me conocía bastante bien, sabe que adoro las cosas dulces y el café, pero esta vez no me dio café si no jugo natural, porque no me quiso traer café? Que le pasa! El café mueve al mundo!. (procesando) ah, si las medicinas, otra razón para odiarlas! Me privan de mi vicio!. Termino de desayunar todo lo que había en el objeto color plata y ahora tengo ganas de ir al baño! Rayos! , estoy a diez pasos de este y no puedo dar ni cinco!...necesito ir o tendré un accidente, un horrible y penoso accidente.

Me pongo a pensar que hacer, me levanto y voy aunque me cueste lastimarme, o me aguanto y espero a que Blaine regrese…No! No puedo esperarme tanto desde anoche no voy realmente me urgía ir!, no espero más tiempo y voy bajando de mi cama con mucha dificultad, a quien miento, demasiada dificultad! Apenas logro tocar el suelo, siento una gran punzada de dolor en mi pierna (oh quien sabe porque será Kurt? Tal vez porque cuando bajaste te apoyaste en esa pierna?), me sostengo como puedo de la pared, dejando al aire mi extremidad lastimada y como puedo trato de llegar hasta el sanitario, esto sería muy gracioso en otro momento pero ahora era doloroso..y mucho.

Ya que estoy a escasos centímetros de mi destino, me veo en la necesidad de separarme de mi único pilar, la pared, para poder abrir la puerta y entrar, solo a mi se me ocurre hacer esto!, desgracia mía que al momento de separarme y tratar de girar la perilla, pierdo el equilibrio y me doy el golpe de mi vida, si quería evitar golpear mi cara, tuve que meter mis manos lo cual hice sin dudar, pero mi pierna topó con el suelo y eso me hizo pegar el grito de mi vida.

(narra Blaine)

Aún sigo sin poder creer lo que ha pasado en las últimas horas, no puedo creer que me he declarado a la persona que ma´s amo y fui correspondido!, soy muy feliz por eso, y la verdad no quería rime a clases sin despedirme de él, pero ya era casi la hora y mi pequeño amado no despertaba, así que lo único que se me ocurrió fue dejarle una nota explicando mis razones de marcha junto a su desayuno, en mi nota, le decía que en cuanto terminara el primer periodo de clases, iría a verle para ver si necesitaba algo y así lo hice, me encaminaba a nuestro dormitorio para chocarlo y cuando estaba cerca, escuché un grito terrible, de esos que escuchas en las películas de terror pero peor.

No lo pienso y acelero el paso para acortar distancia más rápido y ni siquiera me tomo la molestia de tocar, entro como remolino y al ver lo que me encontré, me apresuré para ir a ayudar a mi amado.

Que rayos tenía que hacer levantado? Le dije que en cuanto terminase mi primera hora iría a verle!, lo tomo entre mis brazos como lo hice al regresar del hospital y lo recuesto nuevamente sobre su cama. Poso mi mirada en la suya y trato de poner expresión dura y estricta pero no me sale, no podría ser estricto con esa ternurita de persona, y yo no era ese tipo de persona tampoco.

-que hacías levantado Kurt?, te dije que…- fui cortado y no pude terminar.

-tenía ganas de ir al baño y si no lo hacía Blaine, habría un accidente- me explicó Kurt mientras unas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, era a caso porque le *grité*? O por el dolor que debió sentir al impactarse con el suelo?. Tomé su rostro entre mis manos mientras una de ellas acariciaba de forma tierna su mejilla quitando aquellas lágrimas que no iban para nada con él.

-hay mi vida…perdóname por no venir a penas terminó mi clase, el maestro hoy si vino de malas y nos dejó copiando hasta la biografía del libro, disculpa- me expliqué, y parece que me entendió, la verdad mis razones eran ciertas, el maestro que me tocó a primera hora es de esos que siempre están con sus carotas de amargosos y no te soportan.

-desciuda…no tienes que pedirme perdón, yo en parte soy una carga Blaine , te saco de tus labores y de tu rutina-

-nunca vas a ser una carga para mi..no vuelvas a decir eso- le dije mientras quitaba mis manos de su rostro y las pasaba por su cintura y lo atraía más a mi cuerpo para abrazarlo.

-Blaine- escucho que pronuncia mi nombre a modo de querer suplicarme algo, a lo que no puedo evitarlo y esbozo una sonrisa tierna y lo miro a los ojos. –que sucede Kurt?-.

-aún tengo que ir!...podrías llevarme por favor?- me dice mientras me fijo en su expresión más detenidamente y noto como pone cara de que se aguantaba algo, oh dios como pude olvidar que por eso era que se había leantado?, no lo pienso ni dos minutos cuando ya lo tengo nuevamente en mis brazos y lo dejo en el baño para que haga *lo suyo* mientras yo me quedo a fuera esperando a que trminase.

Un momento después, ya se encontraba nuevamente sobre su cama, mi siguiente hora era hasta las nueve treinta y aún me quedaban quince minutos, así que decido quedarme con él ese tiempo. Me siento a su lado mientras acaricio su cabello tal como la noche anterior lo había echo, el por su parte toma mi mano entre la suyas y la aprieta fuertemente, nos quedamos así cerca de diez minutos, que rápido se iba el tiempo!, en cinco minutos debía irme a clases otra vez y no tendría receso hasta las doce del día, pero por ser el que se ocupa de Kurt, tenía permiso para salirme cuantas veces fuese necesarias para revisar que estuviese bien.

-Kurt, mi amor- le digo en un susurro mientras sigo acariciando su cabello y noto que el agarre de su mano con la mía ya no es tan fuerte, bajo la mirada y me enternezco, se ha quedado dormido nuevamente, como que se ha vuelto muy dormilón, veo como con su otra mano, la que tiene libre, sostiene su almohada como si de un peluche se tratase, en eso recordé que una vez me contó que en su casa siempre dormía con algún peluche, pero que había dejado de hacerlo cuando murió su mamá. En ese momento se me ocurrió una gran idea, ya luego me encargaría de llevarla a cabo, espero me salga bien lo que estoy pensando.

Me inclino hasta donde mi cuello me lo permite sobre el rostro de Kurt y acerco mis labios a su oído derecho.

-amor…debo irme a clases, te veré en unas horas- le digo en un susurro suave a lo que recibo un *ok* entre sueños, como adoraba a ese niño, adoraba todo de él, sus gestos, sus ojos, sus sonrisas, sus manos, lo adoraba absolutamente todo de él! Y si tenía que gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, era capáz de pararme sobre un punete y gritar a todo pulmón

AMO A KURT HUMMEL!.

OK, espero no tener que hacer lo del puente, pero lo de gritar que amaba a Kurt si era capáz de hacerlo, me separé de él teniendo mucho cuidado de no despertarle, tomé mi mochila donde tenía mis cosas escolares y salí del cuarto para encaminarme a mi clase de matemáticas en la que estaba seguro, me dormiría sin dudarlo.

TO BE CONTINUED!


	9. Chapter 9

**Gente hermosa!**

**Ya están activados los RRS anónimos!..luego de estar jugando con mi cuenta le encont´re como aa y además YA ESTÁ REPARADO ESTE FANFIC , YA NO ES UN TRABALENGUAS!...igual lo compuse jugando con la cuenta XD**

**Bien, dejo el capítulo nueve**

**ENJOY!**

Capítulo 9:

(narra Blaine)

El día no pudo pasarme más lento?, no creo que no, luego de haber regresado a clases, cada hora que siguió se me hacía eterna una tras otra, y eso que mis clases se acababan a las tres, suerte que no tenía actividades en la tarde y lo único que tenía era ensayo con los Warblers pero con eso de que Wes y David estaban castigados por tres días, no hacíamos nada, somos un equipo y si uno pierde, todos pierden, o en este caso, si uno no ensaya, ninguno lo hace.

Pero tenía la fortuna que cada cierto tiempo, los maestros me dejaban salir para ver com o seguía Kurt, no quería otro incidente como el de la mañana que por mi descuido, pudo haberse echo más daño del que ya tenía, pero, cada vez que iba a verlo, me lo encontraba, estaba dormido, la verdad ya ni se si llevaba así desde que lo dejé o se despertaba y volvía a dormirse puesto que no tenía nada que hacer y eso de andar colgado en la labtop como la mayoría hacemos, no se le daba a él.

Cuando por fin sonó el mentado timbre de las tres, salí como alma que se la lleva el diablo a los dormitorios, cuando llegué al mio, tomé aire, y al abrir la puerta tuve suerte que esta vez si estaba despierto, pero estaba frente a la computadora portátil y no se percató de mi presencia. Era la oportunidad perfecta para darle un susto sin llegar al infarto y así lo hice. Me aproximé a él con cuidado de no hacer ruido y cuando estuve lo bastante cerca, me puse de tras suyo y le cubrí los ojos con mis manos mientras acercaba mis labios a su oído izquierdo.

-quine soy?- le pregunté en un susurro estilo película de screen, creo que no debí haberlo hecho porque Kurt al sentir mi presencia, se sobresaltó y hasta me dio un zape!.

-AW OYE!..porque fue eso?- le pregunté mientras me sobaba el lugar donde me había golpeado

-por haberme asustado! Sabes que no me gusta que me sorprendan así.- me dijo a modo de defensa, y era verdad, como se me pudo olvidar? Claro, si lo sabía pero la ocasión era tentadora, esta oportunidad era una en un millón y agradezco que no tuviera ningún objeto punzo cortante a la mano porque si no…yo no vivo para contarlo.

-perdóname amor, no fue mi intención asustarte (a quien engañas? Tenías toda la intención!), a propósito Kurt, quiero preguntarte algo-

-que pasa?- me dice mientras quita la pc de sus piernas y se acomoda mejor para verme a la cara.

-es que…te estuve viniendo a ver varias veces entre clase y clase y te encontrabas dormido, estabas así desde que me fui hace rato? O despertabas de tanto en tanto y te volvías a dormir-

-de echo no, estaba así desde que te fuiste, anoche me dormí re tarde y las pastillas no ayudan a estar despierto al contrario, parecen medicinas como para dormir a un elefante-

-bien…por cierto...en que esta mañana te quedaste dormido, vi que abrazabas una almohada…dime que no lo imaginé-

-no..no lo imaginaste, si lo hacía y de echo lo hago estando hasta en mi casa, extraño mucho dormir con un peluche, Blaine, pero desde que mi mamá murió dejé de hacerlo, aunque ya sabes, lo que bien se aprende jamás se olvida y desde que era un bebé lo he hecho así- me dice mientras veo como su semblante cambia por uno algo triste, la verdad es que nunca me ha gustado verlo triste, siempre me ha gustado verle sonreír abiertamente, siendo la ocasión que sea Kurt siempre tiene una sonrisa que a cualquiera le contagia su buen ánimo. Bien, tenía que poner mi plan en marcha y tenía que ser ya.

-tienes hambre?- le pregunto para romper el silencio que se había creado, el sin siquiera pensarlo me voltea a ver con cara de *obvio que tengo hambre!* y yo no puedo evitar poner mi sonrisa de idiota ante ese gesto que me parece tierno. Me siento a su lado puesto que desde que entré, he estado de pie, le acaricio tiernamente su mejilla mientras le sigo sonriendo y me pierdo en su mirada hasta que escucho que fuera del dormitorio hay un gran bullicio…oh ahora que pasó? Será que el par de Daniels ya hallaron otra víctima para sus bromitas?

-no tardaré mucho si?, iré a ver que sucede- le digo mientras me levanto y le doy un pequeño beso en los labios antes de salir, el solamente me da un asentimiento como respuesta y me pide que al regresar le cuente que pasó.

Salgo del cuarto y grande es mi sorpresa al ver a los dos demonios y al chico nuevo, quien iba casi jalado del brazo por una maestra, si mi memoria no fallaba, era la maestra de química que le daba a los de primer año, y estaba pegando de gritos y todos iban dirigidos al niño nuevo. Sin dudarlo, me acerco a Wes y le digo en voz baja que me ponga al tanto de la situación.

-hola Blaine!, que tanto hacías con Kurt? Eh?...picarón!- me decía Wes al momento que casi, casi una venita empezaba a crecer sobre mi frente, así que descargo mi ira creciente en un zape que le doy en la cabeza para que se callara.

-cállate Wes! Y mejor dime tu David. porque la *señora puff* está jalando a Ciel y regañándole?-

-ah, pues porque el chiquillo aquél se le puso al brinco en clase Blaine, es que estaban viendo no se que tema y de repente el chico contestó a una pregunta que según la *señora puff* estaba mal contestada y ya te imaginarás, este niño se le puso al tiro y le empezó a decir que ella estaba mal, que no sabía enseñar y que seguramente consiguió su trabajo aquí acostándose con el director- concluyó David, a cada palabra que me decía, yo abría más y más mis ojos, como era posible que un chico de quince años dijera semejantes cosas?, tenía que ver como salvarle el cuello porque estaba seguro de que eso le costaría expulsión segura.

Con paso decidido me acerco a la maestra, no dudaría en hacerme cualquier favor puesto que fui su mejor alumno el año pasado y me adora, llegué hasta donde ella se encontraba y al plantarme al frente suyo y de Ciel, ambos me voltearon a ver.

-señor Anderson, que ocurre?- me pregunta la mujer pelos rubios, con su tono de voz que a leguas uno pensaría + te tiene favoritismo*

-eso mismo pregunto yo profesora, que pasó y porque está jaloneando al señor Wolf?-

-es que este insolente niñito me dijo unas cosas que para que le digo, pero ahora mismo me lo llevo a la dirección y a ver si se atreve a repetirlo todo frente al director- concluyó la señora mientras ponía su tono de voz de seriedad y autoridad, cosa que el chico regañado no tomó en serio y hasta le sacó la lengua. Debía reconocerle que tenia valor, si otro le hubiese echo eso ya estaría rumbo a su casa con un reporte.

-profesora, usted lo ha dicho- comencé a explicar. –es un niño de quince años, está en la edad de la punzada y de que se le pone al tiro a todos los adultos, por favor eso lo hace cualquiera alguna vez (cualquiera menos yo claro), mire, no lo reporte con el director, el chico es nuevo, se está adaptando a Dalton y sus reglas- ví como la maestra me veía algo desconfiada pero tratándose de mi me creería lo que sea, inclusive si le dijese que sembrando una moneda crecería un árbol de monedas me lo creería, así que suavizó su mirada y proseguí con mi trabajo de salvar la cabeza del pobre muchacho. –mire, déjelo en mis manos, le prometo que hablaré con este muchacho ya que soy como su superior aquí, le prometo que luego de nuestra charla no volverá a meterse con usted ni con nadie, pero por favor no lo reporte- terminé poniendo mi mejor carita de niño bueno y lo conseguí!, la mujer soltó el brazo del muchacho y con una mirada asesina al chico se retiró.

-bien gente!- empezó Wes. –aquí ya no hay nada que ver todos a lo suyo! Vamos circulando, circulando!- decía mientras hacía movimientos con sus manos como de oficial dirigiendo el trancito a hora pico. Yo por mi parte tomé a Ciel del brazo pero yo lo hice delicadamente y me dirigí a mi dormitorio para hablar con él, y tras nuestro venían los Daniels.

Al llegar a mi cuarto, abrí la puerta e ingresé aún con Ciel sujetado del brazo seguidos de los locos, cerré la puerta y me dirigí hasta donde se encontraba Kurt para sentarme a su lado e indicarle al muchachillo que se sentara igual donde quisiese.

-hola Ciel!- saludó Kurt de manera amistosa, saludo que Ciel correspondió dándole un gran abrazo, ok, eso si me celó un poquito quien se creía ese para abrazar lo que es MIO?, pero debía entender, tiene quince, recuerda Blaine tiene quince, es un niño todavía y luego de semejante regañada hasta yo hubiese hecho eso.

Ví como Kurt correspondió el abrazo del niño pero lo hizo de forma fraternal, y eso me tranquilizó bastante, me daba a entender que no había nada de intenciones extrañas, así que proseguí.

-muy bien Ciel, mira, no estuvo nada, nada bien lo que hiciste hoy- empecé a decirle poniendo o tratando de poner mi mejor tono de serio. –esa profesora es una de las personas con las que no te conviene tener problemas, eres nuevo, entiendo que te cuesta adaptarte a esta escuela y sus normas, pero tienes que entender que ponerte al brinco con los maestros no es correcto, tuviste suerte que yo estaba cerca y pude intervenir y que claro, la maestra me ama por ser el niño bueno, pero si no, ya estarías rumbo a casa expulsado de aquí- observé que a cada palabra que decía, Ciel bajaba su mirada, se ve que estaba realmente arrepentido de lo que había hecho porque no me replicaba ni trataba de defenderse, solo aferraba más su abrazo a Kurt y este le correspondía aún sin entender porque era yo quien ahora le regañaba.

-Blaine, porque le llamas la atención? Que hizo?- me preguntaba mi pequeño con tono preocupado.

De este modo entre los tres le pusimos al tanto porque Ciel no le contaría ni de broma lo que había hecho y cuando terminamos, Kurt igual le agregó unas cuantas cosillas a mi sermón, le dijo que no debió haberlo hecho, que debía tratar de comportarse mejor, que entendíamos perfectamente que es tener la edad de la *punzada* pero hay lugar para dejar salir toda nuestra rebeldía.

-lo siento mucho- dijo el rubio luego de que terminamos de dar nuestro sermón. –no lo volveré a hacer, y por cierto Blaine, gracias por salvarme de un reporte- me dijo mientras me mostraba una tierna sonrisa, me enternecí tanto al ver la sonrisa de ese niño que no pude evitarlo y me uní al abrazo que sostenía aún con Kurt quien le pasaba una mano por la espalda de forma fraternal, cariñosa y protectora para calmar el llanto del chico, ya que cuando yo le había empezado a llamar la atención, noté que habían empezado a caer lágrimas por sus mejillas, sentía que regañaba a mi hermanito y eso no me gustaba.

-AAAAWWWWW QUE TIERNOOO! Haber una foto, una foto!- decía Wes poniendo actitud infantil mientras sacaba su celular y nos estaba a punto de tomar una fotografía. –haber sonrían!, los tres se ven tan lindos juntos! Parecen una familia!, haber Ciel sonrie o te volverán a regañar ja, ja, ja- decía mientras nosotros solo lo mirábamos de forma asesina pero cambiamos nuestras expresiones por unas felices mientras Ciel se sentaba entre nosotros teniendo cuidado con la pierna de Kurt y sonreíamos abiertamente.

-LISTO!, esto se va directo a mi face!-

-oye! Pásame esa foto Wes!- le pidió Kurt mientras tomaba nuevamente la portátil y la colocaba sobre sus piernas mientras abría nuevamente su cuenta en el Faceboock.

Mientras Kurt, Wes y David estaban entretenidos subiendo la fotografía al muro, yo voltée a ver a Ciel quien ya se había separado de Kurt y ahora me miraba, aún tenía aquella sonrisa que me hacía agarrarle más y más cariño a ese niño, pero estamos hablando del mismo niño que tenía actitud misteriosa un día antes? Ahora tenía una actitud infantil.

-oye Ciel, ya que , eres el más pequeño entre nosotros y bueno, aunque llevamos poquito de conocerte te hemos agarrado cariño, que te parece si nosotros le hacemos de tus *hermanos mayores* mientras estás aquí?- le propuse mientras yo era quien sonreía ahora abiertamente ante su mirada ilusionada.

-enserio?, enserio harían eso?- me preguntaba asombrado y a la vez, emocionado?

-claro que si!, es decir, te defendí como si fueses mi hermanito y Kurt te regañó como si fueras el suyo, ese par (señalando a mis amigos) se ve que igual te tomaron cariño aunque te conocen de poquito también y no estaría mal, claro si tu quieres-

-claro que quiero Blaine!, me parece genial!- no pude alegar nada más puesto que ya se había prendado de mi nuevamente como hace unos instantes, no pude evitarlo solté una risilla que llamó l atención de mis locos amigos, así que cuando les conté la idea que tenía, aceptaron sin siquiera dudarlo y se acercaron nuevamente a nosotros y nos sentamos todos alrededor de Kurt, con Ciel entre nosotros y usando la opción del celular del conteo para tomar una foto, tomamos una donde estemos todos juntos sonriendo cada quien haciendo diferentes poses, Kurt sonriendo mientras me abrazaba y yo igual le abrazaba, Ciel sonriendo abiertamente y guiñando un ojo, y Wes y David sonreían de igual forma que nosotros pero ellos tenían una mano apoyada en el hombro de cada uno de nosotros.

Al acabar lo que hacíamos, igual la subimos al faceboock de Kurt y claro todos fuimos etiquetados en ella, inclusive Ciel. Luego, recordé que no habíamos almorzado así que me levanté de mi lugar dejando a mi *hermanito* y a mi novio, me despedí de él con un pequeño beso y de CIel con una caricia en su cabello rubio lacio y ya cuando estaba a punto de salir escuché que Wes pregunte.

-ENTONCES SI ERA VERDAD?- preguntó, no más bien gritó cuando vió lo que había hecho.

-es verdad que cosa tu?- le pregunté volteando para verle.

-que tu y Kurt ya son pareja?- soltó sin más, valiéndole que estuviera un *niño* presente.

-en primera …si , si es cierto cuando se los dije no era juego era enserio! Y en segunda, cuidado como te expresas Wes! Hay menores presentes!- dije refiriéndome a Ciel quien solo se reía de mis gestos y miradas de muerte a mis amigo.

-hay por mi ni te preocupes hermano, ya lo sabía desde que los ví ayer, ya sabía que ustedes acabarían juntos- soltó mi hermanito como si nada a lo cual yo le miré como pidiendo que me explicara. –hay por favor eso hasta un mono se fija!, tu te morías por mi hermano Kurt y el por ti! Era más que obvio y creo que todo Dalton ya esperaba que ustedes e declarasen sus sentimientos- concluyó.

-bueno eso y que lo publicaste en tu Factbook hoy en la mañana amigo- dijo David tomando el portátil y abriendo mi muro donde les mostró a los demás el comentario que puse.

*_**soy el chico más feliz del universo! Me declaré a Kurt y fui correspondido!***__****_

-creo que con esto, más que aclarado- dijo Ciel mientras soltaba una sonora carcajada.

-bien, bien, ya se rieron un rato, por cierto, vuelvo en un momento iré por algo de comer para Kurt, vienen?- pregunté a los demás chicos.

-yo te acompaño viejo- me dijo Wes.

-bien..volvemos en un momento, no hagan desastres por favor,- dije antes de salir y cerrar la puerta tras de mi y empezar a caminar junto a mi compañero.

TO BE CONTINUED!

**Que tal?, como la ven que este chico Ciel no pierde oportunidad para empezar a dar lata?...Kurt y Blaine, en compañía de los dos chiflados, ya son sus *hermanos mayores*, esto será algo positivo o todo lo contrrio?**

**Por cierto, cuando Blaine se refiere a su maestra como la *señora puff* es por apodo, aaah estos jóvenes verdad? XDDD**

**Igual, cuando se refieren a Wes y David como Daniels, es por Daniel el travieso y todas las tonterías que hace.**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


End file.
